Hope's best reward
by starlightangel productions
Summary: Earth once a beautiful plant that is until the tragedy and the out break of Radical 6 two years later. but not all hope is lost watch has the future foundation fights to end the most despair inducting end in the history of the world.
1. prolog

**_Hope's Best Reward. Marybeth and Serenity in The start of a new adventure._**

 _Hello there my name is Serenity I am form the world of Universum. I am the heiress of throne of the kingdom of Inlustris. Today me and my sisters and some of our friends are going to visits my friends at the Future Foundation. An organization made to end the most despair inducing event in human history. Somehow I don't think it will be easy._

 ** _Hope's Best Reward Side Marybeth._**

I was in my Chamber meditating when suddenly I received a vision. While it was normal for me to receive visions while I was meditating, this one was noticeably different form my normal visions. The most notable difference being that this vision unlike my normal visions this vision showed someone related to someone I know.

In my vision I saw a of a woman no more than eighteen years of age with long lavender hair I recognized her has the daughter of my a friend of mine named Kyoko Kirigiri. She was sitting next to a pod of some sort. Inside of that pod was a man also no more then eighteen years of age. He was asleep, just laying there unconscious. Has for Kyoko she was looking between a Tv screen and the pod.

On the Tv there was four people and a robot, one of which was laughing maniacally. Form what it look like they where in some sort of court room but it look different in many ways. Suddenly there was an explosion a I woke up form my vision.

When I had awakened form my usual vision I was in shock. I looked around my chamber and managed to clam myself down form the shock of the explosion. For generations every one in my clan has had the power to see though time and space. Whether it be the past, present or the future of this universe or another. Everyone going back to the original ancestor could do this.

I wondered what the vision was about. I didn't even know Kyoko or Makoto that well. In order for us to have a vision about someone we have to have a strong spiritual connection to them. My eldest daughter on the other hand knew them very well. So why was I having a vision about someone my daughter knows when I barely know them at all?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door of my chamber. "Your highness may I come in?" Sally is the head maid here at the castle. She came form a poor family. Her mother was a teacher at Light Flower Elementary School and her father worked for a corrupt business company. However a month before the dark lab incident Sally told my daughter and found out that her sister had been coming home injured. After Serenity talked to me about it I decided to call in an old friend of mine named Takashi matsumoto to investigate the turn out that her sister was also working for the same company their father was. After a long investigation we found out that the CEO of the company had been withholding thousands of dollars from not only us but his own employees. On top of all that he was found guilty of abusing his own employees and murdering them has well. Unfortunately Sally's parents was amongst the dead her sister died a week later due to leukemia.

It has been Seven months since then. My eldest daughter sees Sally has a big sister. She was also promoted to head maid a week after she started working here. I owe her many thanks for all she has done for my clan. Just six months ago she helped me find a excellent therapist for my second eldest daughter Serena. On top of that she sometimes subs at her mother's old school to raise awareness for mental health issues.

Any way I gave Sally permission to enter my chamber. "Your highness I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation time. But I was told to remind you that you have a appointment with lady Serenity." reminded me. I looked at her for a moment before dismissing her so I could get ready. Has I got ready I couldn't help but wonder what my daughter wanted to talk about.

A few minutes later there was another knock at my door. I knew that it was my daughter even before I heard her voice. After she came in we sat down in the meditation section of my chamber I had set up when I was a child. "Thank you for taking the time to arrange this meeting mother. I have something I very important to speak with you about." My daughter said to me in a serious tone.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

Ever since I was a child I have always talked to my mother when I was in need of advice. Right now is no exception to this. "Not a problem my child, so tell me what do you need to talk to me about?" My mother asked me. I took a deep breath and started to explain why I needed to talk to her.

"Well... you see mother I would like to -. No I suppose "like to" isn't the right choice of words. I need to go to Earth!" I told my mother with a look of determination on my face. I could tell my tone of voice had surprised my mother after all I rarely go there nowadays even though I would like to seeing has I have a lot of friends who live on the planet. I wonder how they are doing.

"Now why do you "need" to go to earth? You know how dangerous it is there nowadays. Espley after the Tragedy and the out brake of Radical-6!" To be honest I was prepared for this question. I had more then one reason to go to a planet which was basically a war zone. One of my reasons I mentioned earlier the other was... a bit unexpected to say the least.

"Well you see mother, about a month ago I received a letter form Makoto senpi." Right after I said this I pulled out a envelope. Normally we would call each other if there world had the technology. However along time ago me and my friends made an agreement that if classified information had to be exchanged we would send it via letters. Anyway I gave the letter to mother. This is what the letter said.

 _Dear Serenity_

 _Has you know form my last letter, Team Danganronpa or should I say Ultimate Despair has released there next group of "participants" for there fifty third so called "Killing game". However after four tries we think that we've found a way to end the so called "killing games" once and for all! We believe that the key to ending the "Killing Games" without anyone dying is to have two undercover agents in the game amongst the contestants._

 _I'm actually one of the people going under cover. So please don't write or call me until you hear otherwise okay? I can't tell anything else for now._

 _Sincerely your friend_

 _Makoto Nagei_

Has my mother finished reading the letter, I could tell the contents surprised her. Despite this I couldn't help but notice that she thought there was more to my requests then what met her eyes. Ever since my mother found me when I was four years old she could read me like a book. I pulled out another letter from my purse.

This letter looked completely different from the last one. The envelop was a tan color probably made from parchment with the Kirigiri clan symbol on it. The Kirigiri clan is very well known in there world for there detective skills. Not to mention that there branch family the Saihara family is just has well known in there own right.

The Kirigiri clan symbol is a iris flower on top of a amethyst with a gold ring around it. When a member of the clan turns six they are given the choice of joining the family business or making their own path. If they choose to join the business they spend their time with the other children who are learning to be detectives studying together. Once they turn ten they start to investigate certain cases with super vision. When they turn fifteen it gets interesting.

When the time comes they take a test to see if there ready for the real world. If they pass then they being to investigate the more R rated cases such as kidnapping, murder, corruption, etc. Sometimes I help them in there investigations. Although lately I have been busy helping the Future Foundation and last time I was called in to work for them was Seven months ago.

"That's not all mother. Just today I received another letter from Kyoko senpi of all people." I revealed I could tell that she had something to say so I quickly handed her the letter.

"Kyoko was one of your friends at Hope's Peak Academy if I remember correctly. You've been working for her along with the rest of friends from Hope's Peak Academy correct?" Mother remember from my first year of high school.

In Minecarftia there are four years of high school. Classes are put together on there first year. They learn together until they graduate. They can choose to take one elective course and join a variety of different clubs. They have to at least have a C - in order to attended there extra curricular activities. Anyway this is what Kyo's letter said.

 _Dear Serenity._

 _It has been a while since I last wrote or called you. However I am not writing to you out of curtsey. Has you know the Future Foundation is in the middle of a big operation. However we need some assistance. Recently we came under attack and now we need has many people we can get._

 _please meet me at Jabberwock Island hospital. When you get here I will brief you on our situation. Also Please don't teleport here I don't want the enemy to find out your here or the location of our new base. Don't worry about anything you left behind at the old base. We manage to move them into our new base. Anyway please follow the map I enclosed in this letter. When you get to the place with a blue X call me and I will send Byakua to pick you up._

 _Sincerely your friend_

 _Kyoko Kirigiri_

 _P.S Please bring has many people has you can._

"I see so this is why you said that you need to go to Earth. Very well I grant you leave to stay on Earth for has long has they need you." Mother announced in a royal tone.

"And my education mother?" I questioned her. While I was worried about my friends I do have my responsibilities. I am the crown princess of Inlustris after all.

"I've already spoken to them about this matter. They are willing to send you the the way my child how are your sisters doing?" Mother inquired she is normally able to sped time with every one of us but because of the dark lab incident she has been busy with paperwork.

"They are doing fairly well if I had to say so myself. Serena is learning quickly and Elizabeth is learning a lot in school." I replied. I got up and went to get ready for dinner. Has I left I realized something, mother had a vision but didn't tell me.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

Later that night we were in the dining hall eating dinner. Today Sally niichan made my favorite dish Sushi with Japanese noodles and rice. My kingdom has a mix of cultures from around the universe. I was happily eating dinner with my family when suddenly mother stood up and said. "Alright everyone listen, tomorrow Serenity and the rest of you will be going to Earth. In the meantime I must stay here and run the kingdom so after dinner you will all go to Serenity's chamber to be briefed on the mission. That is all for now." I finished eating and went up to my chamber a head of the others.

When I enter I am greeted by light blue walls and clamming lights. I used a simple spell to set up a classroom like area. on the board I put an enlarged version of the letters from earlier. Then I thought about what everyone should do in the mission. I'm glad mother taught me magic when I was little. I looked up at the clock and saw it was haft pass seven before I had time for my mind to process this I heard a knock on my door.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serena._**

Me and my friends arrived at Serenity niichan's chamber. She was already prepared has always. "Thank you all for coming." My sister started. "I will now explain the mission and its details."

"First I will outline the details. After that I will explain your part in the mission. Then I will explain the plan to handle this mission. After that we will discuss how to improve our plan. Any questions?" My sister asked us after explaining the plan for the meeting. No one had anything to say except for me.

"How long do you think this mission could take? She told me that it depends there are many factors that can determine the length of a mission. Time, place, map actresses, type of mission, and a lot more. Serenity then checked to see if anyone else had a question.

Alright then let us begin. This mission is a C rank with a eighty five percent chance of turning into a B or higher. A month ago I received a letter from my friend Makoto Nagei regarding a undercover mission he and one other person was being sent on." Sister began pointing to one of the letters on the board. "Has you can see he was to be a contestant on a illegal game show. However just this morning I received another letter from my friend Kyoko Kirigiri." Serenity niichan explained before bringing our attention to the other letter on the board.

Kyoko has requested our assistance on Jabberwock Island in eastern atmosphere. Our mission is to assist the Future Foundation in anyway possible. I will now explain your job in this mission.

Serena: You will be vice leader is to lead this mission if for any reason I must be called away from the mission.

Sally: You will be my advisor. I want you to help me keep track of everyone's missions.

Irene: You will be in charge of rescores. Make sure that we have everything we need that is on that list I just gave you before we leave.

Celestia: Your in charge of communications you are to make sure all forms of communication are sent and received.

Now then I believe that covers everyone's jobs. I will now explain the plan to handle this mission. We will leave for Moebius tomorrow morning after breakfast. Once we arrive in green hill we will head to Station square station and board the next train to Minecarftia International train station. Form there we will travel to the tone of Shibuya and will gather some more supplies and maybe fine some people to join us at the further foundation. After which we will proceed to Towa city where we will meet up with my friend." Just has she finished explaining the mission her phone went off.

 **Ost: The world ends with you It's so wonderful.**

"Excuse me everyone that is my phone My sister said before she went out to her balcony.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

When I got outside I looked at my phone to see who was calling. It turned out to be my old friend Neku Sakuraba. I met him eight months ago jurying one of my missions. "Hey Serenity how are you doing?" I told him I was doing alright and that I would be in Shibuya tomorrow. "Really why? Do you have a mission or something?" He asked me curiously.

"Actually yes I do have a mission. I have to assist the Future Foundation and they want me to take a long way to there new base because they don't want Ultimate Despair to find out I'm there or the location of there new base on top of that they also want me to try to convince has many people to join the Future Foundation. Do you guy want to join us?" I ask him out of curiosity and hope that we could get some people to join us before we even get started on our journey.

"Actually me and the others decided to join them six months ago but a lot of things happened so they haven't been able to come to get us to there base of operations. Which actually brings me to why I'm calling. You see two weeks ago everyone expect me and Beat disappeared. I sent the Future Foundation a request to help us find them but they were in the middle of there big plan so they told us to give you a call. Imagine our surprise when we found out that you were one of there allies. It was actually a woman named Kyoko Kirigiri recommended you for this case." Neku informed me.

"Ah yes Kyoko, she's probably one of the best detectives in your world that I know. She actually is an alimony of Hope's Peck Academe has the Ultimate Detective. The only times when she turns down a case is when she's sick or dealing with a personal matter or she is busy with a bunch of other cases. Even then she transfers those cases to people she knows can handle them." I told him everything I knew about Kyoko. Suddenly I found myself thinking about the Detective. During dinner mother told us about her vision. Kyo always cared for Makoto so when she told me in her letter to meet her in the hospital I was surprised. I didn't want to believe it but... was there any other answer?

"I see, that makes sense. You always seemed like the detective type of person. Neku told me. Well I suppose I couldn't say he was wrong after all even though Kyo was in a different class then I my class had a Ultimate Detective of our own.

"Aright I will look into it." I say has I took out a notepad. "What can you tell me about there disappearance? Anything, even the tiniest detail can hold a clue that will be the key to solving this mystery." I told him what Kyo had once told me.

"Well I suppose it started about three weeks ago. Everyone except for me and Beat started to notice this girl fallowing them. From what they told me she has blue hair that goes down to her knees with curls and bang. They think she about sixteen years of age. Oh they also mentioned that she had glasses. Kyoko Should be sending the missing person report to you soon." Just has he said this Sally came out with a bunch of missing person reports an a note form Kyo. Here's what my friend Shiki's looked like.

 _Missing person report._

 _Name: Shiki Misaki_

 _Age: Fifteen_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Date of birth: ?_

 _Date reported missing: 1/6/16_

 _Time of disappoints: unknown_

 _Last person to see subject: Neku Sakuraba_

 _Discerption of incident: Was out with friends before disappearing with the rest of the of said friends. Had mentioned being watched by a unknown women in her late teens._

 _Detective(s) in charge of case: Serenity Rosemary,_ Kyoko Kirigiri (former).

 _Notes: All but two members of Survival group has gone missing incidents are believed to be related. The two who haven't gone missing are believed to be targets for whoever responsible for_ disappearance. _Detective in charge of case had to transfer do to personal issues._

There was also a picture of Shiki next to her name. I found it amazing that they were able to get this information so quickly then again I shouldn't expect anything less form a member of the Kirigiri clan. I hang up and went inside and told everyone what happened. The next morning we said our goodbyes to mother and went thought the portal to the world of paces turn into the world of war.


	2. Chapter one

AN. Hey guys just to let you all know I changed the enticer content of this chapter.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward. Serenity in Memory Jumble._**

Hello there whoever you are. My name is Serena Rosemary, otherwise known has the Second Hair to the Throne of Inlustris. Just yesterday my sister had been given a mission to go to Earth to assist her friends and she's bringing me and are friends along. I just hope that it doesn't end up like the last time I was on earth.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serena._**

When I stepped out of the portal I didn't like what I saw. Despite the fact that I had seen this before it sill made me sad to see a once beautiful planet become a war torn battleground. Compared to the pictures my sister had showed me Green Hill Zone looked like a shadow of its former self. The once blue sky was now a hue of crimson just has the once blue ocean was now a hue of scarlet and the grass was dead beneath our feet. I turned to my sister to see a look of nostalgia on her face. Sally turned to face my sister has well and said, "Serenity is this really Earth? from what I read about Earth it suppose to be a lot like Universum." My sister took a moment to choose her words.

"Yes... this is in fact Earth. However this is not the Earth that you have learned of. The world that you see before you is nothing but the ruins of the Earth of the past. You see two years and six months ago, Junko Enoshima and her twin sister Mukuro Ickusaba, the Ultimate despairs began a organization made to bring despair to the world. The disaster that followed became known has The Tragedy. Has a result the Future Foundation was created to bring an end to these dreadful times." My sister answered Sally's question all the while unaware that there was someone else besides us listening.

"I see a lot's happened in the two years and six months I've been away," a new voice joined the conversation. We all turned to see who said that to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves with red, white and gold shoes and a brown trench coat. But that, oddly enough was not what caught me by surprise. It was what my sister said next that filled that position.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is that you?" Sonic just nodded with a bright smile. At that moment I found myself feeling more relaxed despite the environment we were in. However I still felt a bit of confusion. How did this guy know my sister? They seemed to be friends if what I had just seen was of any indication. Luckily my sister noticed my confusion. But before she could answer the blue hedgehog spoke again.

"Hey Serenity who's this girl with you and your friends?" He ask my sister out of curiosity. I always got nervous when someone outside of the family asked about me. Especially if it was someone I didn't know.

"Oh right, Sonic this is my younger twin sister Serena. Serena this is my friend Sonic Justiceheart. He's a friend of mine from one of the teams that I'm on." She then turned to her friend and said, "By the way Sonic were have you been the last six months?" Sonic looked her in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"I was trapped in another world called Speculo. Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you. Do you remember that demon that Eggman made a deal with six months back?" I look to my sister to see her nod in reply. "Well I found out who he was! His name is Excester!" At this my sister gasp in surprise and grabbed something from her pocket dimension an handed it to Sonic.

 ** _Hope's best Reward Side Sonic._**

I took a look at the piece of paper that Serenity gave me. It looked pretty old and had some where and tare on it but you could still read everything just fine. But that's not the only thing I noticed. What really caught my attention was the title of the paper.

 _The Story of Excester._

 _By -_

 _Once upon a time there was two races, the Albareians and the Crupusions. Both were peaceful despite the fact they lived in different kingdoms with very different cultures. The Albareians lived in the kingdom of Albereia known for its teachings in floral magic. The Crupusions lived in the kingdom of Corpusculum known for there teachings in Ethereal, Terrestrial and Celestial magics._

 _The Albareian's princess was kind and smart while the prince was kind and wise. However there was a third kingdom called Tenebris, there prince was the opposite of the future king of Corpusculum. They wanted the future queen's knowledge in her kingdom's magic to add to there forbidden magic. However her sister knew that she was good friends with the future Crupusion king so she turned to him for assistants. The future king had seen his father fight against the Tenebrisian's kingdom before so he asked him for advice._

 _His Father warned him of dark kingdom's best wizard who left there kingdom in favor of the dark kingdom when it was found out that he was practicing forbidden magic instead of the allowed magic. Before he left, he declared that he would have his revenge one day. Just then a report had been made reporting a man who looked strangely like the banished_ _wizard had been seen in the kingdom. After questioning him they found out that it was in fact him. And so with the combined efforts of the two royal families the evil wizard was_ _banished once more._

 _A few years after the Prince and Princess were married and had three children. However little did they know that they had not seen the last of the evil wizards plans. One day there children had met a wizard named - they over heard talk about his plans so they went to inform there parents. the - went to the royal wizard for help who told her - a - that could - the evil wi- from - his -._

It looked like there was more but the entire page was filled with words. However there were a lot of questions that filled my mind. Where did Serenity get this? Was the Excester mentioned in the story the same one I've been fighting the last six months? It seemed like it after all it did mention the three kingdoms I learned about while I was in Speculo. Has if to answer my questions Serenity told me a few things.

"I got this from a friend of mine named Yuu Asou. He's a friend of mine that studies the more... darker rituals in ancient history back before forbidden rituals became well... forbidden. This one appears to have come from another world. Yuu was going to look into this but something came up. He asked me to hold on to this until he was finished dealing with whatever it was that was interfering with his research." Serenity explained to all of us. it was that last part that surprised me though.

"What kind of problem are we talking about here? Did he tell you why he wanted you to hold on to this? Where does he live?" I wanted to get has much infromation has possible so I could find out how to fight Excester and help this guy out so he could get back to his research or spend time with his family.

"He lives on Jabberwock Island which is in fact where we're headed if you want to come along. Has for your other question Sonic I don't know what the problem is. Which is quite odd because normally he would tell me why if he had to take some time off from his work." This caused me to try and think about why he wouldn't tell Serenity. However the answer came before I could think of it.

"Um if I can may make a suggestion... Maybe he wanted to keep it safe form someone? An organization of some kind?" Another voice asked. I turned around to see a old friend of mine. A certainty detective that I meet in my high school class.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Shuichi Saihara?_**

"Shuichi is that you?" The moment she said that I felt like I was forgetting something. Come to think of it she did look a little familiar. Maybe I meet her before the game? I don't know.

"Wait a minuet who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked with uncertainty. The girl who spoke to me looked at me with a sad look on her face maybe I was right about my memories. If that's the case then maybe she could give me a clue on who I really am.

"Oh right you wouldn't remember me... I guess that means that means that I'm going to have to introduce myself agene huh? My name is Rosemary Serenity nice to meet you agene Saihara-san. We were classmates back at Hope's Peck Academe."

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

I was sad that my friend didn't remember me but I knew it wasn't his fault. It was Team Danganronpa's fault for making his lose all of his memories and giving him false ones in there place. I tired to keep a smile on my face so he wouldn't feel bad about it but I knew it wouldn't be enough to convince him. He was the Ultimate Detective after all Memories or not.

"I see I'm sorry but Team Danganronpa messed with my memories so I can't really tell what is true right now can you tell me about the world right now? You don't seem to be a fan of that Tv show Rosemary-san." Shuichi asked.

"Of course why don't we talk at my house near here? It wouldn't do have are enemy ambush us here now would it?" I suggested kindly. I knew that Team Danganronpa had there own militia so it was never safe to go anywhere alone no matter how far from your house it was. In fact anywhere under the Future Foundation's control had laws about it. Ironically we were a bit to late to stop that form happening.

"There he is! Capture him now!" A man in a Danganronpa uniform shouted. I garbed my sword and prepared to fight. I saw everyone else do the same thing. We where out gunned, out man, out numbered and out planed. Suddenly a familiar blast of energy blasted the enemy away. In there place was a skeleton and a yellow lizard.

"Sans? Alphys? Is that you? Oh my goodness you guy are just on time! How have you been?" I haven't seen these guys in two years.

"Hey there princess how are ya? Tibia honest I'd like to stay here and chat but those guy could have some friends coming to back them up." Sans said with his signecher smile.

"Ya he's right about that. Look over there!" Shuichi pointed to a hill and we saw about fourty men from Team Danganronpa.

"The group from before must have ben a scouting party. Everyone run now! Sans you better go Megalovania for this one!"

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Sans._**

After a quick fight agents the people of Team Danganronpa we managed to get to Serenity's house in Station Square. "So you knew me before the killing game Serenity?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes we did. We were in the same class at Hope's Peak." Serenity informed him. After doing so she pulled out a pictures of a group of kid and handed it to Shuichi. "Here this is a picture that we took with our classmates I'm sure that you'll recognize some of them. They where in the killing game with right?" Serenity asked kindly. Shuichi looked at the picture with a sad yet confused look on his face.

"Ya... Ya they where... but I wave a few questions. Some of them I should have asked already but..." Shuichi trailed off.

"Sure besides I have some questioned I'd like to ask Sans and Alphys anyway." Serenity replied with a smile.

"Actually al go wait in the living room so you can catch up. Shuichi why don't come get me after your done?" I said, Shuichi nodded. Serenity and Shuichi looked at each other for a moment.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Shuichi Saihara?_**

"So what do you want to ask first Shuichi-san?" Serenity asked with a strained smile. Shen was tiring her best not to show it. But I could tell she was still sad.c

"Frist off there are some people in this picture I don't recognize. Who are they?" I questioned seriously.

"Well the girl next to Kaede is her twin sister Kaori Akamatsu she's the ultimate singer. She and her sister are or I should say was in a band with a few other girls. They where in a different class though. Kaori was the only other member of that band besides Kaede. The girl in the purple jacket is Kaishina Mamota. Kaito's twin sister and the Ultimate Astronomer. She wanted to be a astronaut like her brother but her illness kept her form doing so. But growing up inside a observatory she learned a lot about astronomy. " Serenity replied.

"I... see. So who are the other two then?" I asked cauously knowing There was more to the story.

"The one who looks like Kiibo is Kaoru Idabashi his title is the ultimate Robot creator. He was almost always sickly. He had a weak immune system you see. In fact that's why he made Kiibo. So that he could go to school and live his life. However Team Danganronpa caught wind of this and decided to take Kiibo for there killing game. And last but not least we have Misana Misatore. The ultimate therapist and her sister who's on her right in the picture is Hana Misatore ultimate herbalist," She replied.

"So where are they now? I mean from what you told me just now. It sounds like there still alive right?" Shuichi asked.

"They are. There currently working for the Future Foundation while there finishing up high school. Kao is currently on leave do to family issues and the death of her sister so she can get her self together. The same for Kaian only on top of her brother's death she's has a bad kidney. There m still looking for donners. I'm planning to get tested while I'm at the base to see if I'm a match. Kao, Hana and Misa are planning to has well form what I heard. Karu is working on a new weapon for the FF and Hana and Misa are working with the survivors of other killing games. I Also heard that there partnered up with Ms. Gailwind to try figure out how to restore the survivors memories so they can find there families if they aren't in foundation custody. Ms. Gailwind's daughter is actually a friend of mine named Natalie Gailwind," Serenity explained a few more things the killing game made me forget. Like for example the fact that Himiko was actually suppose to be in middle school.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Sans._**

You know how they say waiting is the worst part? Well I don't just believe it. I know it's true. I should know because I've had to wait a lot in my life When the resets started with Frisk. But lately the waiting been ridiculous two weeks ago the timeline started to reset without Frisk doing anything plus Frisk was somehow un a coma during that whole time. But a that's not all today they started up again for after they stopped after about two hundred loops. Ya I loss track after about one hundred and fifty loops. But I'm pretty sure Serenity has something to do with the current time loop.

I walked out to the porch and find Serenity writing in a book. Well now's has good a time has any to ask her about my suspicions. "Hey there princess up to any time travel business?" I asked her casually. Noting the way she muttered something along the lines of. Of course he knows he's a time guardian after all has she puts her book down.

"yes I have I'm surprised that you didn't ask sooner." What can I say I take my job very seriously. Although I do like to make a pun every once and awhile

"So I right. I thought that there was something off about you Serenity." We turned to see Sonic listening to our conversation. We quickly made the connection. "You to huh? first time?" Sonic asked Serenity with a tone of curiosity.

"Nope third time dude what about you Sonic?" She asked him. Wait a minute **third** time? dose this have something to do with the resets two weeks ago?

"Yeah it is Excester got me run-in in cercals here!" He exclaimed with fraction. Not that I blame him. **Time loops be frustrating yall!**

"Same with me and Tails Sonic." Serenity said I was surprised to hear her say that so clammy. However Sonic was just has surprised.

"Wait Tails to?!" Sonic shouted in shock. Serenity nodded in response. Suddenly a new voice joined the conversation.

"That's right him to," The new voice said. We all turned to see a grayish yellow fox with black and red eyes. He also had gray gloves and crimson shoes. It honestly reminded me of an alternate dimension version of me. One that I'm not particularly fond of.

"Tails what happened to you?" Sonic asked the fox. Said fox shook his head.

"I am Tails but not the Tails that you know. I am known by my friends in this dimension has Miles Prowers," Miles revealed to us. He then noticed Serenity. "Serenity it has not been long since I last seen you."

"No it hasn't, only two time loops I believe." Serenity said to her friend. This made me think about something. Who this guy was and how did he know about the time loops?

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

Don't you mean **three** time loops Serenity.? I'm not surprised you don't remember. considering what Excester did in the last reset." Has Miles said this I felt dizziness and saw a clock of some kind. When I looked at it I was reminded of something that happened not to long ago that was similar to what was going now. Suddenly the clock broke then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the place I wake up at when the timeline was resetting. However something wasn't right I could move but I couldn't touch anything without my hand going through it. Suddenly I found that I wasn't the only one there. "What the heck how did end up back on Speculo Kyle, Tom are you guys out there?" Sonic called out to someone. When nobody answered I decided to break the silence.

"Sonic how did you I don't think where actually on Speculo. I remember passing out before we got here and not to mention that we can touch anything. It like were ghost." I told him showing what I meant by trying to put my hand on a dead tree. Honestly I was reminded of a place **never** wanted to return to. **A** **Manion** **no one should enter**.

"Okay but sill why does this place look like Speculo And did we end up like this?" Before I could answer I saw something or should I say someone walking up towards us but it wasn't just any one. It was me! To me it wasn't strange because this happened to me before but not in this time loop. It was at this moment that I knew what was happening.

"No way it can't be! I thought that me and the others stopped it." I thought to myself

I told Sonic about what I now knew was going on leaving out where I have experienced this before. Just has I finished explaining a yellow fox when up to my past self in tears. Sonic recognize him instantly.

"Tails? What's he doing here?" Sonic asked, I scratched my head before I suddenly I realized what Miles meant by three time loops.

"Hey Tails what happened this time?" My past self asked him with a gentle tone. Normally Tails would be only a little depressed from not being able to save everyone from or Excester has I now know him.

"It was horrible Serenity! This loop was the worst one whet!" My past self told him to take it easy then he continued. "It was Knuckles! He - he sacrificed himself for me to survive. And that's not the worst part. He remembered the other timelines!" He revealed to my past self. Hearing this made me think of a friend of mine that had a similar problem.

"Tails I know how hard and hopeless this all is. But you mustn't give up! Remember that you are not alone. After all your not the only one whose been though this." My past self said to him. I heard him say something in response but I didn't listen. I was to focused on the fact that I couldn't remember what I was seeing. **Why couldn't I remember?!** Suddenly I noticed something in the fog coming closer.

"Oh how touching but unfortunately for you I'm not going to let you continue to assist him." I immediately recognize who it was. It was Excester he always kills us before a reset but he's never done it in person. Suddenly a blast of energy killed my past self but it was different from the one that normally kills me at the end of a loop. I hared the sound of glass breaking then I woke up.

"Miles where is Tails? Is he okay?" Serenity asked in fear.

"I don't know but what I do know is that he's sill alive," Miles said has he started to fade away. "Looks like I don't have much time left in this world. I will see you soon my friend please take care of my counterpart in this dimension." he said has the last lights faded away from us. Like leaves blown away in the wind.

"Thank you Miles I promise I will look out for him and I'm sure that Sonic and his friends will look out for him has well." Serenity turned to me and Sans with tears in her eyes and said, "You know guys? This has been the best loop in this series of resets yet!" That made us curious why would she say that? I was about to ask her when Sans beat me to the punch and her answer made more since then Eggman's reason for wanting to take over the world and turn everybody into robots.

"Because this is the first time I've made it this much progress in one time loop and the first time I've made it this far. Plus I can see people that I haven't been able to see in a while because of the resets." That made me think back to when I first started to remember the resets. I remember wishing I could see my friends back home again.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward Chapter end._**


	3. Chapter two

**_Hope's Best Reward Chapter two Serenity and Nick in Memories and Reunions._**

 _Hello everyone this is Serenity speaking last time I had revealed that I've been trapped in a time loop repeating the same day over and over again. Not to mention the fact that my friend Tails is in the same situation has me. Lucky for us Sans remembers every timeline whither we like it or not. But I've known that for a while so that didn't surprise me. What really surprised me is that Sonic who had been missing for six months, remembers the other loops has well._

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Shuichi._**

After about half an hour we arrived at the train station. I had decided to join the FF so I could work towards my goals of finding the truth of what really happened before the killing game along with ending said game for good. I was pretty excited to join my apparently surviving classmates. according to what Serenity told me on the way to the station were going to stay in shibuya for about an hour then go back and take a train to Towa city and board a about which will take us to FF headquarters. It will take a while but I am confident in my decision for my future. Hopefully this will led me to finding my friends Maki and Himiko.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Eliza._**

I walk into the train station and got my ticket and sat down in the waiting area. While I was there I met a group of three. The first guy looked to be there leader. He was a hedgehog with Black fur with red strikes in it he was wherrying a white shirt with red strips and black pants. There was also a bat wherrying a black sleeveless jump suit with a pink heart on it and a red and black robot.

I looked at the bat noticing that she was reading a book written by a friend of mine. It was a true story about a cupel friends of mine and a haunted **ManSion None Should** **EN** **ter**. "Hello my name is Rouge Batwing and these are my teammates Shadow Robotnik and Omega. Who are you and where are you going?" She asked me.

"My name is Eliza M Sakurabi. I'm on my way to visit my sick mother in Minecarftia." I informed to her. My mother's name is Elizabeth. She has been sick for two years. Unfortunately I've only been able to visit her every two months because of my job.

"Really now were going to Minecarftia has well. looks like where on the same train." She told me. just has we finished talking about the rout the train was taking the train platform doors opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello there we need nine tickets to Shibuya central station." A young women in her late teens said. She was wearing a blue knee length dress with a silver tie. Completed by ornate silver trimming on the skirt and sleeves. After received her group's tickets she turned to see me and my fellow train riders. "Eliza Sakurabi is that you?"

"Hello Serenity it has been awhile hasn't it? Two weeks if my memory serves correctly." I recalled form the last time I saw her. Not that I could forget that place even if I wanted to.

"Yes it has Eliza. How have you been?" She asked me carefully. We met eight years ago when she was at a meeting of mine.

"Has well has I can be considering everything," I told her. I noticed that the platform was more crowded then before.

 ** _Hope's best Reward side Shadow._**

I looked at the people that entered the platform. I saw Serenity talking with Eliza and Rouge. A boy talking with a skeleton and... Faker?! What is he doing here?! I walked up to him and fond that my eyes did not deceive me like I thought they had.

"Well, well, well, Sonic the Hedgehog what a surprise to see you here, but never mine that. Where have you been the last six months?!" Sonic just turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, well, well, Shadow the Hedgehog didn't think I would see you here ether. Has to answer your question I was on another world." He told me to casually for my likening. after that he told me about the loops, Excester, Tails and Serenity's fight against him.

"Interesting so your saying that you, Tails and a few others... are time travelers?" I said to Sonic in slight disbelief.

"Yeah that's right but at least were getting closer to ending the loop. It's nice to have a brake form the same events over and over again. I mean how would you feel if you were stuck repeating the same day over and over again?" I have to say he had a point.

"Anyway what are you doing here at a train station?" I asked him normally he would just run to wherever he needed to be or ride the Tornado if he couldn't get there on foot. He told me about the piece of paper that Serenity showed him.

"-So since Serenity's friend lives all the way on Jabberwock Island. I'm going with her and her crew so I can see if I can get some more info on Excester so I can take him down and hopefully stop the time loops. Then maybe see if I can somehow bring my friends form Speculo home has well seeing has they grew up here on Earth. What about you Shadow? What brings you and your team here?"

"Were actually going to the same place has you guys. Because were quitting G.U.N to join the Future Foundation. I don't think I need to explain why ether. I mean you know about some of the things they've done. Plus they haven't don't anything to help over the last two years and six months. They've actually have made things worst." All tell you they wont listen to reason at all.

 ** _Hope's Beat Reward side Sonic._**

I've listen to Shadow complain about G.U.N before so I wasn't surprised his team was planning to quit working for them. Heck I'd be more surprised if he said that they were starting to support them. I cant count how many times me and the gang had to help the police to fix a problem G.U.N started. Like this one time Cream's mom had to call us because G.U.N wanted to study her ability to talk to chao. The poor kid had nightmares for a week straight. Don't even get me started on the other controversial things they did before the Tragedy.

G.U.N has made many bad decisions in the past. One example would be the raid on Space Colony Ark. It was not even suppose to be a ride in the first place. It was actually suppose to be a simple search of the facility to make sure everything they were doing there was in line with the law. But then they found out about Shadow they wanted to use him for there own proposes so they raided the Ark and has a result Maria and Gerald Robotnik were killed. Lucky for us Maria managed to send Shadow to earth before they could get to him. We actually weren't even suppose to know about this but a few years later we had to go up there to stop one of Robotnik's plans. has a result we fond out about everything that happened. Needless to say no one was very happy with what happened.

A few months later we fought against the Black Arms. Jurying that time the police commissioner of Station square had received a tips saying that one of G.U.N's trucks was seen in one of the neighborhoods. he asked me to send in the Chaotix our team of Detectives. When they got back we found out that G.U.N had somehow gotten there hands on our government files that contained our strengths and weaknesses, history an other stuff that they weren't suppose to know. They sold it to the black arms and Eggman has well so needless to say public support for them has gone down to an all time low.

"Oh ya Serenity told me that country in the world is considering replacing G.U.N them. They must be really good if they can get the approval of every country in the world. I mean there's over one hundred and fifty of them. By the way Shadow why don't you just use Chaos control to teleport there?"

"Well the Future Foundation said that Ultimate Despair had ways of tracking some teleportation signals so to avoid them chance of the Future Foundation's new base being found we have to take the long way. Plus we also have to help them transport a family to there base." Shadow told me.

"Cool what are there names?" I've always enjoyed helping families. It my favorite part of the job. Maybe it's because when I frist started crime fighting. I fought with my family.

"There names are Alana, Julius, Manic, and Sonia Justiceheart. The Future Foundation sent a us a picture of them if to want to look." I accepted the picture form Shadow and that's when I saw them my family. I thought they had died six years ago but I was wrong.

"Shadow do you know where the Future Foundation got this picture?" I needed to know. If they really still alive then what really happened to them six years ago? Where they safe? Those questions where going through my mind but it didn't matter. All that mattered where the answers.

"From what they told me. It was taken in Towa city two weeks ago." Shadow answered, I thanked Shadow for the information and went over to Serenity and asked for her phone which had in to a scroll phone which is a phone that works just like a phone. After I found the number I was looking for. I hit the call button to talk to an old friend of mine.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Kunkcals._**

I was on Angel Island guarding the master emerald has usual. However I resresently moved it form Mystic Ruins to Jabberwock Island so I could be closer to work and my friends. Suddenly I heard my scroll phone ringing.

 ** _ost: Thing are always what they seem by Sonic Underground._**

I chose this song because it reminded my and Sonic of simpler time it wasn't alway easy but we manged. I looked at my phone to see it was Serenity at least I thought so boy was I wrong.

"Hey Knucks how've you been?" A familiar voice asked me. It took me a minute to recognize the voice.

"Sonic is that you? Why are you useing Serenity's Scroll phone? Wait forget that where have you been the last two years?"

"It's a long story Knuckles. It's like this..." Sonic then preceded to tell everything that had happened. While I did remember the other timeline but I wasn't going to tell him that yet. "...And this is where it gets a little crazy. It turns out that Serenity and Tails also remember the other time loops!" Wait how did know about that? After that he explained what happened to Serenity. Needless to say I was surprised but I also I felt sorry for Tails if I had known sooner I would have thought of a better plan. I had thought the frist time was just a bad dream. Anyway after he finished explaining me and Sonic talked for a bit then he had to hang up because his train was there.

"Some things never change do they?" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and thought about what Sonic had just told me. "Manic... Sonia... please don't prove your brother wrong. We need all the help we can get right now."

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

I had just got on the train and found my seat. My sister was next to me trying to get some much needed sleep. I was reading the same book form earlier it was titled **Tiral by time. By Feliciano Vargas** **Co written by Lovino Vargas and Auther Kirkland.** I it was a true story about a group of friends who where traped in a time loop. I was so focused on the words that I didn't notice Sonic come up to me with an extremely familiar music box.

"Hey Serenity here's your scroll phone back. By the way could you do me a favor? I found this Music box on the floor of the train station. do you think you could figer out who it belongs to? I'd look into it myself but something personal has came up." Sonic explained, I nodded and took a closer look at the box when my eyes widened in recognition.

It was made of wood and a purple fafabric. It was completed with ornate silver metal trimming on the edges. Also had a silver moon on the center of the lid. The name Mani was written on the bottom. On the inside there was a beautiful crystal moon made form diamond.

When I opened it a light I noticed the crystal for a moment. It had nerver done that before. Suddenly a light shot up from the crystal. I heard the others gasp in surprise while I just stared in awe. After a moment the light took the form of some I knew very well.

She Looked to be at least twenty five years old. She wore a white dress with short sleeves and had purple hair tied back in a low ponytail. She had an anklet with a moon charm on her right anklet.

"Mani is that you?" I asked in surprise. Eventhought it had been years since I've seen her she sill looked the same had all thoughs years ago. She gave me a gentle smile that reminded me of simpler times.

"Serenity... Meny moons have pass since I last saw you. You've grown have a strong heart much like my sons have. But there are many trials ahead For both my sons and your comrades. Know that even though I can't help you with these trials I can a least gaide you towards the right path." Mani said to me. Suddenly another light enveloped my vision.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

I was taking a walk around the CDC to pass the time until my mission later on. I was thinking about my family has well "I had my mom Arith, my dad Irwin, Aunt Orith, Uncle Roxus, my cousins Joseph and Josephine and my sister Natalie. I wish I could see them but there at home on different earth. What I wouldn't give to go there with my friends form here. Then we wouldn't has to worry about if were going to be attacked any second or where to get supplies. Or if where going to die. I felt tears tug at the end of my eyes I tired to stop them but couldn't but I forest them back has my wings came out. "Come on, get it together. You can do this. No one else will die."

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Ghetto._**

I was walking around the CDC looking for Nick because me and the others had noticed something was wrong since the last mission. Me and Nick where the best of friends like brothers so I could tell something was wrong after the last mission. We got separated and Nick got caught by Red luckily I managed to get to him before Red could do anything. But I could tell that whatever Red said to him really shook him up. He was silent the whole way back to the CDC. Normally we would talk about what happened on the mission and maybe crack a few jokes if all when well. Suddenly I heard crying but very faint. I fallowed the sound to find Nick behind one of the bushes he looked up set about something. I also noticed his wings were out no one but me knew about them and I only knew because of an actsident."Yo Nick are you ok man?" Nick looked at me for a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine." I could tell he was lying but I didn't want to push him. "It's just I hate all of this. Just when we think were safe something comes around that proves us wrong. How do we know that that the CDC will be any deferent?" I had never seen Nick get upset like this, I couldn't blame him I felt the same way. I took a moment to choose my words.

"I know Nick I feel the same way. But right now we are safe has we can be. Sure it's no home but it's close enough. just remember has long has we stay strong will make it. Hey how about we go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? Sound good?" I asked him that helped him when the White House blew up and Sky died. He nodded and put his wings down has we started walking to the cafeteria.

 ** _Hope's Best's Reward side Nick._**

Me and Ghetto have been traveling together since day one of the apocalypse. That's probably why I trust him the most out of our group. I don't know when we got to the cafeteria. I was to busy thinking about everything that happened recently. "Hey Ghetto? Do you ever miss your family?"

"Ya of course I do. What brought this on all of the sudden?" He replied with a small simile.

"It's just ever since the White House blew up and we loss Sky and Branney. I'm worried that we might lose someone else. You see when I was younger my dad got hurt on the job so we went to visit the local hospital. One day we were going to visit him when suddenly the hospital just blew up. My dad was one of the unlucky ones who was caught in the blast. I never saw him agene after that. That's why I hate explosions. Fireworks I can handle in fact I always enjoy watching them. But when I see explosions I just get a flash back of that day." I explained. It was always hard for me to talk about that day. I've only told a few people about it my family and a couple close friends. No one else.

"That actually explains a lot." We turned to see who said that only to see it was our friend Shark. Shark was a friend we met in Greenfield not to long after we arrived from Seaport.

"What do you mean Shark?" Ghetto asked him. I think he noticed what happened when Jorden died.

"Well remember when the explosion in Greenfield happened? Nick got this glassy look in his eyes. Like he was somewhere else."

"Oh ya the same thing happened with the white house." Ghetto recalled suddenly. I flinched at the reminder.

"Ya that way a flash back. They where worst just after the incident but I've learn to manage them. It's normally worst when I'm close to the explosion." I explained.

"That makes since I'm kinda the same way. When I was ten my dad got killed the same way. I wasn't there at the time but I sill felt the pain. It's why I joined the Black ops, to honor his legacy." Surprisingly it was AK who said that.

"My Dad's in the Black ops to man. I don't know where he is but I hope he's alright. My mom... died when I was a kid." Had a feeling there was more to it but I didn't say anything. "I had a brother to but he went missing since I was ten."

"I had my parents and my girlfriend." Shark said simply. He never really liked to talk about the past. "What about you Nick?"

"Well you know about my parents. I also had a sister and two cousins all though we were more like siblings. I was..." paused to consider what I should say next. I didn't think they would belive if I said I was form another world. "Studying abroad before the day of reckoning has sky liked to call it." I "explained". Ghetto knew I was lying but didn't say anything. He knew about me past because I told him when he found out about me wings.

"Hey Guys it's time for the mission." Ak said has we left the CDC there was a scents of finality. While it was all to familiar to me it felt like it was for real this time.


	4. Chapter three

Hope's Best Reward Chapter 3

Serenity and Norway in: on the eleventh day of the ninth month and after.

 _Hello everyone this is Serenity again. Last time me and my friends met up with Team Dark and Mo- I mean Eliza. Anyway Sonic found this music box inside the Train Station. It turned out that it belonged to my mother's old friend Mani who told us that there are trials a head. I wonder what she meant by that._

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

When I woke up I noticed that I was not on the train any more. We were in some kind of village. There were beautiful statues of priest and priestesses. It looked like nobody had been there for a couple years.

"Wow this place is so beautiful. Where are we?" My sister asked in awe. I felt like I had been there before but I couldn't remember when. After a few moments a group of lights gathered then dispersed to reveal Mani.

This is Måne blamst... my home... or at least what's left of it. Here I will show you a glimpse of what's to come. please follow me and you will see what I mean.

"Should we follow her?" Sonic asked unsure. I nodded my head and started to follow the trail Mani left for us. Has I did so I noticed that there were a few ghost. I have seen some ghost in the past of but they seem to be friendly so I left them alone.

"Hey Serenity who is Mani to you anyway? From what you said on the train it seemed like you know each other." Sonic asked me. I stopped for a moment.

"You know what your right!" Mo- I mean Eliza said in realization. I turned to look at everyone.

"She was a friend of my mother. She would often take care of me when mother was busy with something. That's actually how I met my childhood friends Django, Lita and Zazzy. There was one other person but I can't remember who they were for some reason."

"M-maybe it's b-because something h-happened that is causing you to forget? Alphys suggested nervously.

"Well... when I try to remember it's like something... I don't know... blocks it out I guess. Not the whole memory but just that one person." I tired to explain has best I could.

"That's weird… normally memory repression represses the whole memory not part of it. Could it be some kind of magic?" Sans questioned, he turned to me and asked me an important question. "Is that the only part of the memory that's blocked out?

"Yes it is Sans. Everything else is just has clear has it should be. My mother and her friends looked into it but they were pretty sure that it's not a repressed memory." I confessed honestly.

"How is that part of the memory blocked out?" Sans question further. I honestly didn't like to talk about it. But if doing that could help me figure this mystery out then I was more then willing to do so.

"When I try to remember the first of three things I see is a woman. She's only there for a moment before she's replaced with a snake like creacher followed by an abomination."

"I think I might be able to help if you tell me what they look like." A new voice said to me. I turn to see yet another friend of mine.

"Nor- I mean Lukas what are you doing here?" I asked him in surprise. He smiled and told me his answer in another language.

"Jeg var på toget da jeg så et lys. Forresten de ander sier hallo." That meant, "I was in the train when I saw a light. By the way the others say hello." In Norwegian.

"Fortell dem veg sa hei har det bra. Forresten hvorfor var du på toget uansett?" That meant, "Tell the others I say hello has well. By the way why where you on the train anyway?"

"Sally what are they saying?" I suddenly hared my sister ask. That's when I noticed the confused faces of everyone else except for Mobi- I mean Eliza.

"Oh sorry I forgot that not everyone here knows Norwegian." I laughed in embarrassment. Then me and Lukas teamed up to provide a translation of our conversation.

"Oh and to answer your question Serenity, I was on the way to Jabberwock Island to meet with the head of the Future Foundation. Then meet with the others at a restaurant there." Lukas informed me.

"Oh did your boss finally decide to let you join?" I asked in amusement. Lukas nodded with a small smile.

"Why where you guys on the train anyway?" Lukas asked me. I told him about the letters, the missing people, and the killing games. "I see so this Kyoko who was a friend of yours in high school is asking you to bring has many people has you can? Well count me and the other Nordics in. By the way can you tell me about those visions you have when you are trying to remember that one guy from before?"

"Well... the first thing I see is a rather unfriendly woman. Rather unpleasant that one. When she shows up she shows me millions of souls being tormented by nightmares."

Hearing that understandingly sent a chill through the air. Lukas thought for a moment before taking out his tome of ancient creatures and gods. He flipped to one of the pages and held it up so I could see. "Dose she look anything like this?" He pointed to a picture of the same women form the memories. I nodded and then Mani appeared.

"Yes... that is Hel the queen of Helheim a kingdom in the underworld. She possessed the body of my sister Måne when we where born. But now... She's her prisoner just has me and my eldest son Sabata was." Then she faded away once more.

"I never knew that Mani had a sister. Sabata that name sounds familiar. Could it be the name of the other child that I grew up with Django and the others?" I asked myself. I closed my eyes to try to see if I recall even that little piece of information. But no matter how hard I tried I could sill not remember what he looked like. Just his name remains in my mind.

"Serenity don't let Hel unleash … and …!"

A new voice said. It was familiar to me somehow.

"Serenity er du ok? Kom og snakk med oss" a urgent voice called out. Soon I realized that it was Norw- I mean Lukas.

 **(Serenity are you okay?! Come on talk to us!)**

I realized that I was having a small flash attack has me and my family called them. I took a few deep breaths "Der går vi. Er du ok?" I nodded.

 **(There we go Are you okay)**

"Sorry I just was trying to see if I could remember anything about Sabata." I explained. Lukas smiled.

"It's okay but you seem to be remembering a little more." My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't even noticed.

"Your right. I haven't even noticed!" I replied happily.

"Can you remember anything else?" Sonic asked me hopefully. I nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes I remember that he was Django's older brother has such his parents are also Mani and her husband and my father's childhood friend Ringo. I also remembered that he was closer to Django and Zazzy. But nothing else besides that. Also there was something different about this episode. Instead of waking up right after the vision I hard a voice it sounded familiar somehow."

"Do you think it was that Sabata guy?" Shuichi asked. I thought for a moment.

"It could be. He was thinking something about Hel unleashing somethings. But when he tried to say what it was like something was blocking it out."

"Just like your memories of Sabata!" Sans pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"I think it's because of that light from the train. Mani must have done something to null whatever cause the episodes." Lukas theorized. "Anyway what about the first creacher?"

"It's a long pink snack with three eyes and sharp teeth. However before I see it I see two towers that look like twins like the old world trade center." I replied.

"Where they yellow and purple?" Lukas asked suddenly. I nodded and he got his book out a flipped to a page that had a picture of two towers. "This what it they look like?" My eyes widened in recognition of two towers on the page. I had seen those towers many times in my youth. Me and my friends were always told to stay way from them. We did but not just because our parents told us to. It was really because we had a bad feeling about them.

"Then it is just has I feared... Jormangander the doomsdays beast... who would think to unleash such a thing?" Lukas said in fear. "I will need to inform Thor of this has soon has possible. I the mention of Thor I listened.

"Wait Norwa- I mean Lukas do you mean Thor has in the oldest son of Odin?" I questioned. Lukas nodded. He told me in Norwegian that in Seven Hundred and seventy two ad his land had come under attack by Hel and her army. However She bought two beast with her. Jormangander and Vanergan. How Thor gave him three sealing spells. They had been broken once before but where resealed. I translated it for everyone although I had to lie a little bit to hide the existence of human nations.

"What about the third one sister?" The last one frighten me the most. It wasn't the creacher itself that scared me but It was what happened in the vision itself.

"The third one... it looks like an amalgamation of a thousand dead. But that's not what frightens me. It's what I see."

"What do you see?" Sans asked. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"When the third one shows up I see my friend Django fighting it and Sabata being controlled by the creacher. When the fight starts it seems like Django's going to win. But suddenly he gets stabbed from behind yet he keeps fighting only to lose." The other shiver at the thought. Lukas however flips to another page in his book.

"Is this the creacher?" He asked me. My eyes widened in surprise. There it was right on the center of the page was the creacher that haunted my memories.

"Yes, yes it is. Do you know what it is Lukas?" He just nodded and began to explain.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Lukas._**

In all my years I never thought this would happen. I can only hope that the spells Thor gave me sill work. I took a deep beast and began to explain has much has I could. "Serenity the creacher that you have been seeing is call Vanergan the beast of Destruction. It was sealed away on the moon to keep humanity from unsealing it someday. This beast was even more dangerous then Jormangander. Luckily his seal much more powerful then Jormangander's." I informed her.

"What makes this Vanergan more dangerous then this Jormangander?" Shuichi asked. I sighed and began to explain.

"While they both were created by Hel to destroy the earth. Vanergan is even more dangerous for his abilities the power to control it's victims mind if Vanergan's wilder knows them enough plus it could take out more then just the earth it could consume the whole universe."

It was after we explained this that Mani appeared to us once more. "Yes The that is true Lukas or should I say Norway. How ever there is one important thing. You see on the day me and my eldest son were taken from our home Hel cast a spell on Serenity I'm sure that you've found out what it does by now." My eyes widened in surprise when she said my nation name.

"Mani how do you know about that? "Serenity echoed my thoughts. I looked over at Mobius to see that's she was just has surprised has I was.

"Okay what's going on here? Why did Mani call Lukas Norway? Wait a minute isn't that the name of a Nordic country?" Sonic question. I mentally sighed. This is why we were going to wait to reveal ourselves until after the Tragedy. Thankfully Serenity stepped in to explain.

"Okay everyone. I think we need to sit down." Everyone sat down in a circle. I looked to see everyone either looking at me or Serenity.

"You don't seem to be surprised by this." The black and red hedgehog said. I think his name was Shadow. Serenity laughed in response.

"Oh Shadow you should know that when you live a life like mine you tend to learn a lot." Serenity laughed. That's true but the same can be said for when your trapped in a time loop. "Okay so to answer your questions Sonic. Yes Norway is in fact a Nordic country. The reason why Mani called Lukas Norway is because he's the personification of Norway.

"Wait what?" Sonic said confusedly. Not that I can blame him. It's not everyday that you hear stuff like this.

"Allow me to explain. Each country has it's own personification. Like for example I am the kingdom of Norway but I'm also known as Lukas Alfson."

"W-wait a minute. I-If that's true then w-what h-happens to his people w-when he dies?" Alphys asked timidly.

"I won't die because I'm Immortal." I told them truthfully. Well has long has we weren't in that place.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Sans._**

I knew something was different about this guy when I saw him on the train. His soul was slightly different. "I won't die until my nation is dissolved."

"How? How is this possible?" Lukas chuckled along with Eliza and Serenity.

"I've asked myself that almost a million times and I've never found an answer. All we know is that we have a connection to our lands." That was all he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned has I was new to this sort of thing. I had a lot to learn.

"What he means is that if something happens to his land it effects him. Like for example: war." She didn't need to say anything more.

"I take it you learned about this the hard way Serenity?" Shadow said noticing her wincing at a memory. By the look on her face I'd say he was right.

"Yes, yes I did. It was in the middle of a world meeting on the eleventh of September." She paused for a moment to let the information sink in. Then I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh no..." Sonic said in realization. I had only learned of this incident two years ago.

"My mother had to attend a world meeting near the world trade center." Form there she proceeded to tell us her story. a story of a day when the world stood united.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. All of my mothers friends where to busy to watch me, so she had to take me into work with her. "Now listen closely my little Angelus fidei. When we get to this meeting things will be a bit rocky at the start. But they are good people places try and get to know them for me okay. Remember daughter a cover is not the book. Also please be on your best behavior for me okay?" My mother said with her normal smile.

"Of course mother! Can we get lunch after the meeting?" My six year old self asked.

"Of course sweet heart. That sounds like a wonderful idea!" My mother said in response.

"Hey Mary." I turned to see a man with three others. I was a bit shy back then and my vision powers had not developed yet.

"Ah why good morning Alfred, Matthew, Francis and of course Author. How are you this morning?" My mother greeted them with her normal smile. I Suddenly felt a little sick.

"Uh Mary who's this little girl that you have with you? She seems a little sick." one of the men said. Mother turned to look at me.

"Serenity are you okay?" My mother asked me. I shook my head.

"Mother I don't feel so good. Why are there planes in those towers?" I asked confused. My mother and her friends exchanged a look and mother bent down to look at my eyes an gasped in surprise.

"By all the stars. How is this possible?" I was even more confused then. One of the men bent down to my level to see what she was talking about.

"Moncer if I'm not mistaken isn't is similar to how you reacted when your vision powers first activated?" that same man asked. I later learned that his name was Francis Bonafory.

"Yes it is. But it shouldn't be possible for her to activate it until she's ten. She's only six." She replied with concern. "England can you look in your spell book and see if there's a explanation for this." Said nation nodded. Mother turned back to me and tired to ease my fear. "Shh it's okay honey I'm here." she then sang me my favorite lullaby.

 ** _ost: In the Arms of an angel by Sarah McLachlan._**

Mary: _Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For the brake that will make it okay. There's always some reason to not feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction oh some beautifully release. Memories sink into my vains._

 _They maybe empty and weightless and maybe find some peace tonight._

 _In the arms of an angel. Fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silence reverie. You're in the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here._

 _So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting and you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It makes no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe. In this sweet madness, ho this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._

 _In the arms of an angel. Far away from here. From this dark cold hotel room. And the emptiness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage. Of your silence reverie. You're in the arms of an angel may you find some comfort here._

 _You're in the arms of an angel may you find some comfort here._

After the song had ended I had calmed down enough to speak. "Mother where are the planes and why are my eyes foggy?"

"The planes where never there my child your just activating a power that you've had in you since you were born. It's just a bit hard for you to control it because your young and have just unlocked it."

"But mother how do I stop it from hurting?" At this my mother look concerned and surprised. She looked at the others.

"I don't know my little angelus fidel it's not normally supposed to hurt even on the first time. Where does it hurt?" My mother asked.

"It's my chest mother. It's feels like I'm burning but not really. I don't like it. What about the fog in my eyes?" I told her honestly.

"That's normal. How about I have a friend of mine look at your chest when we get there?" I nodded and we started to walk together to the meeting room. On the way there I was introduce to the people that my mother was talking to before my vision.

"So you're Mary's kid huh? I'm America but you can just call me Alfred or Al okay? Oh this is my twin brother Canada." He indicated the man walking next to him.

"Hey there. How are you?" He greeted. After a while I learned that he was forgotten a lot.

"So almost everyone keeps forgetting you for no reason? Isn't that mean?" my past self asked.

"Ya but I'm used to it." He sighed. "But you know what? Just because you forget someone doesn't mean you have to forget them. It's just a chance for a new start." He said. Little did I know that this advice would one day be the most important thing for me to remember not once but twice.

When we got to the world meeting my mother bent down to my level. "Sweetheart dose your chest still hurt?" She questioned with concern. I nodded and she went up to one of the nations in the room. "Hello Yáo how are you today?"

"I'm having a great day aru. How about you?" Yáo or China asked.

"I'm doing just fine. By the way could you take a look at my daughter real quick? Her chest has been hurting since she unlocked her vision powers.

"Sure aru! But isn't it impossible for someone in your family to unlock that until there ten aru?" He asked.

"Yes that's true but for some reason she unlocked them on the way here." Mother informed him. Yáo nodded in understanding and we went to the his hotel room in the building.

"What's your name little one?" He asked gently. I looked at my mother She nodded to show I could trust him.

"M-my name is Serenity. Serenity rosemary the first born heritress to the Thorne of Inlustris." I told him.

"That's a nice name. My name is Wang Yáo or China aru." After my mother explained the difference between western and eastern culture we began to look into what was causing the pain in my chest. What they found was not pretty.

"Aiya... how did you get this burn aru?" When looked down I saw a third degree burn on my chest. My heart almost stopped. Yáo went over to the cabinet and got a few thing. The pain stopped. "Change the bandage three times a day until it's completely gone. You're lucky it's not infected. If it starts to then have her see a doctor. Any questions aru?"

"Would loose clothing help or hurt her with those injuries?" My mother asked. Yáo nodded.

"Loose clothing is better for now aru. Its keeps the injury form being agitated." after that we headed back to the meeting room. Just then a plane flew by the window and crashed into the north tower the of world trade center.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alfred screamed in pain. Right has that happened I felt a sharp pain in my head because of my sensitive hearing. Every one was screaming until someone brock though the noise.

"Everyone clam down! We must keep a level head." My mother said. "Germany you are in charge I'm going to help the people there!"

"Mother don't go!" I shouted. She turned to me and lowered herself to my level.

"Listen my little angelus fidel I need you to be good for my friends here okay? I will be back soon I promise, then will go out to launch we can even have sushi if you want." Then she left.

Ludwig coughed to get everyone's attention. "Alright Listen up! Japan you help take care of America! Canada and France you will also tend to Alfred. Nordics I want a tally of every nation that is in America right now! If you have a family member or a friend in the land inform the Nordics if you can't get in touch with them and If you can then tell them to say way form the financial district then inform the Nordics! Prussia try and find out what happed on that plane! Hungary take the micro nations, Lichtenstein and Mary's Daughter to the back of the room they don't need to see this! Switzerland you go with them and act has security don't let anyone besides Mary in or out!" Everyone got to work on calling there family.

"Author I know that your upset. But we must keep or heads ya hear me." Scotland said.

"I know Alistair. I know." England said.

I was in the back of the room now with Lichtenstein and Hungary. "Hey? Miss. Hungary? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course you can. What is it?" Hungary answered.

"Why did Mr. Alfred get that cut on his chest when that plane hit that tower?" Hungary looked at Lichtenstein for a moment to see what she thought of my question. However it was China who answered.

"It's complicated. I'm assuming you're mother told you what we are aru?" I nodded, "Okay then let me explain. You see from the moment we are born we become connected to our land and people. If something happens to our land it happens to us has well aru. Albeit a little differently. We can die we will just be asleep for a little while aru. But if a human dies they sleep forever.

"But will Mr. Alfred be okay?" China simply smiled. How ever just has he was just about to answer Gilbert or Prussia had fond out what happened on the plane.

"Everyone I found out vat that plane was. It was American Airlines fight eleven. It apparently hit somewhere between the ninety third and the ninety ninth floor."

"Vash I don't like this." Lichtenstein said with fear. Switzerland turned to her and nodded.

" I Know Lily I don't like this either." He said sadly. I could tell he was angry.

"Vino? Vino are you there?"

"Ya I'm here. Listen Felice whatever you do d-" then the call just got cut off.

"Fratello? Fratello are you there?!" Northern Italy yelled into the phone.

"Italy vats wrong?" Italy was now shacking

"I don't know! I called fratello but the call suddenly got cut off. I tried calling him back but he's not picking up!"

"Italy calm down! Romano will be just fine." Austria said in a firm manner.

"Dio mio I just remembered that he said he was going to the North tower!"

"Clam down Italy-kun Spain can you get a hold of him?" Said nation was busy trying to contact someone else. Suddenly a shout came from America. The South tower had ben hit.

"Fratellooooo! No he- he was in there!" Italy screamed. I was crying at this point. Lily and Elizaveta were trying to clam me down.

"Ho Dios Portugal was in there to!" Spain cried out in worry. I was in shock. I could only stare has I watched the towers burn. The blood around me was red like roses that filled my head with dreams and found me. Always closer to the darkness and the madness that had come to take the place of all the lives lost.

"Aiya! Taiwan and Hong Kong were in the south tower aru!" China said in shock. he looked to a pair of twins. "Koreas have ether of you been able to contact them?"

"No sorry aniki. How's America?" South Korea asked with concern.

"He'll be fine just has long has there are no more plane crashes." Japan replied. Just the scream came from Alfred.

"NO!" Canada screamed. Just then I heard Gilbert report that a plane had crashed into the Pentagon.

"Are you serious Gilbert? Good lord when is this going to end?" Hungary cried out.

"You guys I think we can all agree that this was no accident. Think about it. planes crashing into the world trade center on a clear day?" Odds like that are far to grate for it to be a coincident don't you think?" Austria pointed out reasonably.

"He's right you guys I just found out that this was a terrorist attack. There suspecting Osama bin Laden has a possible suspect." Gilbert announced.

"Everyone I've just received word from the president of the United states that the air space above America and Canada is being shut down because of this event. Please call your bosses to inform them that you will not be able to come home for a few days at least." Ludwig informed us. Everyone got out there phones to call. When they where finished south tower collapsed.

"Motherrrrrrrrrrrr!" I screamed I heard others call out for there family who trapped in the tower. I tried to go outside but Lily blocked me and told me that my mother wouldn't want me to just run out there. She promised to help me look for her later.

"I don't like this. I want my Mother. Where is she?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry little one. I don't know." Russia or Ivan Braginski told me. Told me gently. A few minutes later Gilbert spoke up.

"Everyone I've got something very unawesome to report. Another plane was hijacked and this time the white house was the target. However some very awesome people gave there lives to keep it from reaching its target." Prussia said sadly. Heroes... that's who they were. I thought to myself. Suddenly I had an idea.

 ** _Ost: The star spangled banner._**

I started to sing a song my mother taught me before the meeting. She wanted me to sing it to open the meeting.

Serenity: Oh say can you see?

much to my surprise the three other people that I had met on my way to the meeting started to sing with me and Austria played a piano that was in the room.

Serenity, Canada, England and France: By the dawn's early light.

Canada was holding his brother's hand. England was looking on with his brothers at his side. France was still looking at the towers like I was.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, Canada and France: What so proudly we held?

The Nordic were standing behind Alfred. Finland was holding a weeping Sweden. Denmark was holding his axe and Norway was trying to look stoic but a few tears slipped though anyway. Suddenly they to decided to sing with us.

Serenity, UK, Canada, England, France and Nordics: At the twilight's last gleaming.

Germany and Prussia where watching us while wishing that this never happened. Austria was still playing the piano with Hungary at his side. Switzerland had a hand on Lichtenstein's shoulder which she put her own hand on. They all felt the same thing grief.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria and Hungary: Whose board stripes and bright stars?

Russia was for the first time in forever not pushing his sisters away in fact in was holding hands with both of them. Belarus was still angary and trying her hardest not to throw her knifes at the window. Ukraine was sobbing but was calming down at the sound of the American national anthem.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary and Russian siblings: Though the perilous night.

The Ballistic states walked up behind the Russian siblings and join in our song.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings and Ballistic states: O'er the rampart we watched,

Spain who had clamed himself enough to think began to sing with us still looking out the window.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings, Ballistic states and Spain: Were so gallantly streaming.

Italy and Seborga decided to join us at this line it remined them of there brother Lovino Vargas who was caught in the attack.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings, Ballistic states, Spain, Italy and Seborga: And the rockets red glare!

the Koreas stood up from there spot on the floor and stood besides me.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings, Ballistic states, Spain, Italy, Seborga and Koreas: The bombs bursting in air.

Vietnam decided to join the Koreas standing between them.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings, Ballistic states, Spain, Italy, Seborga, Koreas and Vietnam: Gave proof through the night.

Japan and China looked at each other for a moment before joining in.

Serenity, United kingdom, England, France, Nordics, German brothers, Swiss siblings, Austria, Hungary, Russian siblings, Ballistic states, Spain, Italy, Seborga, Koreas, Vietnam, Japan and China: That our flag was still there.

Finally the rest of the micro nations decided to join.

Everyone: O'er say does that star spangle banner yet wave! O'er the land of the free.

Suddenly everyone stopped leaving me to finish the song.

Serenity: And the home of the brave...

 ** _Hope's best reward side Serena._**

My sister finished her story and I was amazed that one event could bring so many nations together. "Mother taught me that song because she wanted to do something to open the meeting." She smiling at the memory.

"I always wondered how you knew that song." Norway said with a smile. I remembered that mother told me that she was always loved to sing.

"Sister what happened to mother and the nations in the towers?" I questioned. Sister had a sad smile on her face.

"Well Mother was in a coma for one month. South Italy was luckily on the frist floor of the south tower. But he was badly shaken. Portugal was near the impact zone ended up with a concussion. Taiwan and Hong Kong were on the north's impact zone ended up in a coma for three days.

"Wait if mother was in a coma then when did you stay for that time?" Sonic asked Serenity. Serenity smiled at the memories.

"I stayed with Canada, England and France. England taught me a bit of magic. I also learned French and how to cook from France." I told everyone. Suddenly Mani appeared to us once more.

"The prophecy of the guiding lights will soon being. I hope that you will find the meaning behind these words.

A cage of seven bones and chains protected by lies of fools.

Forgotten memories of those who represent the world.

children of forgot nations shall unit to stop the day darkness from emerging.

The nations whos who bare the lost forgotten family and friends.

Shall guide these children from the darkness in there hearts.

With the help of friends that suffered has much has they have.

With guidance of family's hands the surviving Ryuzu no ko will unite to broke the curse that was never meant to be.

When the Moon children unite the moon crystal will shine and the creatures will be vanquished.

One day I hope you will find the meting behind these words." Mani said before we were returned to the world.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

"Darn I should have been more careful." I thought to myself. The mission was going smoothly until some of Red's men showed up. I had to stay behind to by the other enough time to escape. I could only watch has Ross injected me with his virus. I knew how effective it was the others weren't going to get here in time to save me. Not this time. Oddly enough I felt calm. True I was leaveing my friends but at least I could see my dad again. "Sorry you guys. This is where I fall. For real this time. Mom, Aunt Orith, Uncle Roxus, Joseph and Josephine I'm sorry I couldn't make it home. Janessa my watch over everyone back home for me. Shelby I wish I got to tell you how I felt. Ghetto I'm sorry I know I promised to be more careful after Jordan's death. Please take care of everyone here for me." I said has I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt like I was being lifted up by someone. I opened my eyes to see the face of someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"It's not your time to fall yet my son. Do not be afraid this is where you rise." He said has light began to surround us. I felt a little safer.

"Dad?" I asked my voice was weak and it hurt to breath. Suddenly the lights faded and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter four

**_Hope's Best Reward Chapter 4. Nick, Irwin and Palutena in: the past and now._**

Hello everyone my name is Lukas or Norway. Last time I met with Serenity and Mobius or Eliza. After talking with Serenity for a bit I found out that there are not one but two beast on the verge of being released. I can only hope that the prophecy Mani told us about can help us reseal these beast.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was not in Ross's lab anymore. I was in a place I knew from when I was a kid. I felt relief but I knew that I was still going to die. At least I could die somewhere far a way from Ross. I took a moment to remember all the good times. Me and my sister hanging out here, my friends here at home, meeting Ghetto, Shelby and the others. Suddenly a question popped into my head. "How did I get here?" Then I noticed a all to familiar bible was in my lap. Suddenly I felt really tired and weak.

"Rest my son. Save your worries for another day." I looked up to see my dad. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Dad?... I asked tiredly. He nodded his head and looked to make sure no one else was around.

"Yes my son It is I. I know you are worried about your friends on the corrupted earth but you must rest for now." he said has he gathered up some lights in his hand. The lights slowly faded to reveal my weapon necklace.

"Dad what's happening?" I asked confused. That's when I realized he was gone. Yet I could still hare his voice.

"I am sorry my son but I can not stay. all ways remember that even though I am not in this world any more I will all way be here with you in sprite." Those where the last words I herd before every thing went black.

 ** _Hope's Best reward side Nessa._**

I was walking to the tree me and my Brother would spend our free time at when we were children. It has been a year since I had last seen him. Has I approached the hill the tree was on I noticed that there was someone else there.

When I had reached the top of the hill I finally saw who it was. It was someone who I thought I would never see again. It was my brother Nickolas.

"Nick!" I shouted in surprise. I ran the rest of the way. "Nick are you okay?" Has I flashed back to a place I never wanted to return to.

"You must take your brother home my daughter. He is not in good health." I heard my father say from far away.

"Father?" I called out to him. I shook my head realizing he was right. I took him back to the house.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Irwin._**

I watch my daughter carry her brother home from behind the tree. After I was sure she had made it home I when back to the heavens. I sighed wishing that I had not died that day at the hospital. Now I can only watch has they live there lives. I noticed Kris my young friend approach me with a smile on his face.

"I spoke with Romulus. He said the ancients are willing to meet with you." Kris said with a smile.

"Very well Kris. Let us be off then." After a thirty minuet walk we arrived at the house of the ancients. The house of ancients was made for the personifications of dissolved nations given to them by the gods and god himself.

I knocked on the door to find the very man or should I say nation I came to visit. "Ah Irwin nice to see you. I heard that you are in need of some advise." He greeted me with his usual smile.

"Yes I do Romulus. Tell me do you have any children?" His smile turned into one of fondness.

"Yes I do, almost all of us who live here have children. They too are nations." Said still smiling.

"Ah I see. then I've come to the right person." I told him with confidents. A look of understanding came from the roman nation.

"You have children of your own do you not?" I nodded in confirmation. Has they say, 'It takes one to know one.'

"Yes I do. One of them has fallen on hard times... I know I have all ready left the world of the living but that does not mean I can neglect my responsibility has a father."

"You speak the truth Irwin." A nation named Germania said. Romulus nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what hard times your child has ben though Irwin." At this point the other ancients had joined us in the room. I took a moment to look at all of them.

"Two years ago my son Nickolas and his friends went to investigate this mansion that was rumored to be hunted. Nickolas had to travel though time to save everyone. However he got consumed by one of the things in one of the loops but still managed to turn back time and get everyone out of there."

"But that's not all there is to it is there?" Native America said knowingly. I nodded.

"Because of that if and when he dies he will become one of those things." I revealed sadly. Everyone gasped in surprise. Ancient Egypt then used her magic to show a certain thing I had rather not see again.

"Irwin please tell us is this what the thing looked like? If so our children will need to be informed." Ancient Egypt said in concern.

"Yes that is it. The evil beast that had caused my son and daughter so much pain." I replied with sorrow.

"It is just has we fared." Romulus said in fear.

"You know something done you Romulus." I said. He nodded has did the rest of the ancients.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Romulus._**

I could not believe my ears but at the same time I could not deny the truth. "Two weeks ago my second eldest grandson entered the same mansion has your son did. While I do fear for his health. He did not get consumed by one of those things. If what you say is the truth then we can not stand by Idle."

"You are right Romulus you know the same thing happened to my son has your own. My fellow ancients let me ask you something. How do you believe we should handle this situation? For you know has well has I that if that mansion remains has it is there will only be more victims." Remus the second personality of Romulus spoke.

"I agree with Remus. if we do not act now it will only be a matter of time before someone else enters that mansion. However I do not believe simply walling it off or guarding it form the out side will be enough. Which is why I believe that we should consult the gods they will know how to handle this. Besides there are already enough creatures that are on the verge of being released from their sales. If the gods are not informed of this then we will only be giving them more trouble." Ancient Greece said wisely.

Just then Hermes came in to inform us that there was an emergency meeting. Has we left I noted the concerned look on Hermes face. Kris on thee other hand look like he was about to scram.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Palutena._**

I sighed has I opened up the letter from the head god informing me of a major meeting regarding a mansion and the modern nations. While normally I would be excided to see everyone there were already a lot of thing that I had to attended to. It did not help that I had been getting sick a lot has of recently. Frist Medusa and Hades had been resected by some unknown force. Then there is another Underworld goddess named Hel that has been over stepping her boundaries for a couple years now. Just recently she stepped up her game and now not only are the consumed more active then ever the undead are now traveling the surface of the earth and below.

"Magness can you come here for a moment? I have a mission for you. I look over from my bed to see the man in question approaching. After I told him about the meeting he left and I tired to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter five

**_Hope's Best Reward Chapter 5 Arith, Serenity, kai, Nessa and Neku in: For the sake of family._**

Hey everyone this is Romulus speaking where asked to assist a man named Irwin to help him with his sons problem. Not only that the gods had called an emergency meeting to talk about the series of seals being broken lately. I hope that we can find away around the curse of the mansion

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Remus._**

Has we walked to the meeting place I took a moment to think about my grandson Luciano. Even thought Feliciano had suffered more from the mansion than him I could tell that he was sill affected by the situation. I can only hope that the gods will have a way to keep anyone else from becoming a victim of that place.

When we got to the gods meeting hall we immediately noticed someone missing. "Hold on where is Palutena?" In her place was a man in his twenties.

"She's sick right now normally Pit would take her place but he's missing and Pitto is out searching for him so al be taking there place today. The names Magness Palutena asked me to take her place in the meeting." Magness informed us.

"This is troubling Palutena has been getting sick more and more recently. We must find out the reason for this." Said Tempus the Minecarftian god of time.

"We are all troubled by this development Tempus. Espley after the chaos kin incident that ended six months ago." Lucia the Minecarftia goddess of magic told him.

"Ah but you forget Lucia the chaos kin is not the only problem we are faced with at this moment. We must not forget that we are just has responsible for the well being of those in the living world has the nations are." Odin a Norse god said.

"I agree but we must not forget that we are not just here to discuss the issue of the beast but the mansion has well." Poseidon an ocean god reminded.

"Ya I hear ya Poseidon if we don't do something then will have one more creacher to deal with. We already have enough running around has it is." Magness said.

Palutena's friend has a point everyone. In spite of the situation we must keep our heads." Thor a thunder god announced. "Nations has you know the mansion has took the live of many people multiple times. So we must find a way to prevent anyone else from entering the mansion. Which is why we also called a pone Kris has he is one of few Ryuuzu no ko who have survived the horrors of that place." Thor said to everyone sadly.

"I have so information regarding the mansion has well. I also have an idea has to how prevent more victims." Tempus said.

"Anything you suggest is more then welcome Tempus San." Amaterasu a sun goddess said. Tempus nodded and continued.

"You see when Minecarftia was just a child a village came under attack by the very same beast that plague that mansion. A ritual was made to keep them away but someone purposefully failed the ritual and used them to take over that mansion. There reason for doing so? Well it was because the family living there was in possession of an artifact that that man felt he was more deserving of. Luckily the family managed to hide it before he was able to find it. Now he drags people there and kills them over and over again for his own entertainment. All while he waits for the day when one of his minions find it."

"Ah yes I remember them. They where such a happy family and they never used the artifact for there own intentions. They only used it to keep the seal strong. But now only one part of it remain intact. If we don't act soon then the final bone will brake. We can not a forward to make anymore mistakes the timeline is already so fragile has is the balance between the two worlds." Lucida said sadly.

"Yeah that's right. Has I remember your where the first Ryuuzu no ko right Kris?" Magness remembered from the time the to spent working together on there mission.

"Yes that's correct I was the original Ryuuzu no ko. However the title of the grand Ryuuzu no ko belongs to my sister-.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Arith._**

I just got home from my conference with the heads of the Future Foundation about my idea on how to restore the memories of those who where kidnapped by tame Danganronpa for there so called killing game. When I got inside I noticed that it was unusually quite. Normally I would hear the children playing one of there instruments. However instead of I heard the sound of concerned voices in the living room. I ran there to see what was going on.

When I got there I saw something I would never forget. My son who I had thought was dead was on the couch looking rather pale. My daughter was siting on a chair next to him and my sister's children was standing next to her.

"Children what happened while I was gone?" My daughter explained what she could to me with a concerned look on her face. "Children please move out of the way. I shall see what I can do to help your brother." I sat down in the same chair my daughter did just a moment ago. That's when I notice just how sick my son was.

His skin was pale like that of mine when I was sick has a child if not more so. His breathing was very labored and it seem it was causing him pain to do so. When I felt his forehead to check for a tempters he felt like he burning up. "take him to the infirmary hurry!" I ordered one of the maids.

I knew that he would not last long without medical attention. There was no time to wait for an ambulance. I was a mother and a doctor and there was no way I was going to lose him a second time without a fight. After I got changed into my doctor outfit I got to work. "Everyone outside, Joseph go upstairs and wait for your mother! When she gets here tell her what's going on!" After that I got everything I thought I would need.

I started by waking up my son has much has I did not want to. "Nick it's time to wake up my son." He opened his eyes and looked at me tiredly. He looked like he had not slept in days. My heart broke in two when I realized he probably hadn't. For when it opened his eyes I saw the eyes of a teenager who had seen far to much.

"Mom is that you?" He asked me uncertainly and a little slurred from tiredness. I could tell that he was tired and was only half aware of what was going on around him. Suddenly he became fully aware when he realized were he was. "Mom! it's really you!" He cried for a few seconds and I could tell that what ever happened to him while he was away was not pleasant.

"Don't worry my son. Your home and safe now. I'm here and what ever happened to you I promise that it won't happen to you where ever you were won't happen again." I could tell that he was happy to be home.

"Mom I don't feel so good." suddenly he turn a little green. I got the waste buck just in time. When I looked inside I saw a lot of blood. My son's blood.

I got out my stethoscope. "Nick could you take a deep breath for me?" When he did I could tell that there was something wrong with his lungs. Suddenly he had a coughing fit.

"Mom 'chough' I can't 'cough' Breathe!" He panicked. I ran over to the wall and got an oxygen tank.

When I finished hocking it up it seemed to help a little. "There we go Nick. How do you feel now?"

"I think I'm okay now." He said however his chest started hurting just has he finished saying that. "Okay maybe not."

"Nick don't talk. It will only hurt you more." I told him sternly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello sister I heard my nephew is sick." My sister Orith said has she walked into the room. After I explained what happened she went over to Nick's bed. "Hello nephew, Why don't you seem under the whether? Why don't you let us look and see if we can fix that sfdri?

 **(Yes)**

"Yeah that sounds great. I then noticed something was on his right leg. When I looked at it I saw it was a makeshift splint.

"Nicholas Ryan Gailwind you will tell me how this happened." I ordered sternly. Nick nodded and used sign language to explain.

"It was a week ago mom. I was out on a supply run when I got cornered by some walkers on a roof. I tried to jump to the next roof but I missed."

"Walkers? isn't that another name for zombies?" Orith asked uncertainly. Nick nodded in confirmation.

"I manage to survive but before my friends could got to me I hit the ground and broke my leg but other then that I was fine. I didn't want to leave it so I made the spilt out of whatever I could find. Luckily my friend Ghetto fond me and help me make the splint and get back to our base."

"Nick who is this Ghetto person and how did you get here?" I asked him. He then went on to explain what happened to him and he met Ghetto. The apocalypse on that other earth.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

I was telling mom and aunt Orith about what happened on the other earth. I did leave out the deaths of my friends because it was something that was to hard to talk about. It brought back some unwanted memories. In more ways then one. I was home now but that didn't matter. I couldn't leave my friends in that world behind. The first the first thing my mom and dad taught me was friends and family before all. That lesson was something I carried with me though out my time in that other world. However there was one thing I knew that I would have to tell my mom about not one but three old enemy's of mine had returned. It was bad enough that Red and Ross were causing problems but now I had to deal with five enemies at once all of which are working together has well. I could only hope that my friends could hold out until I could get back there and help them.

When I finished telling my mom and aunt about this they where on edge. "This dose not bode well for your friends. If the Heartless and unversed are to enter that world while the apocalypse is still happening they might not survive. We must inform master Yun Sid immediately." My aunt nodded in agreement.

"There we go got the sample. Now lets see what it can tell us." My aunt said. She always had a way of making needles painless. I didn't know why they were taking a blood sample though. "In the meantime I think we should let the rest of the kids in for some family time?" That honestly sounded like the best idea at the time. My aunt when into the lab and my mom went to get the rest of my family.

A few minuets later my younger twin sister and my cousins entered the room. "Brother I'm glad that your okay. You seem to be a little better. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine you guys. Sorry about earlier. I must have scared you guys huh?" I sighed.

"You've got that right cousin. If you little sister hadn't found you when she did then you could have died!" My cousin Joseph told me.

"My Brother is right Nick please reframe from scaring us like that again." Josephina said gently. I was about to respond but I noticed a little girl no more then six in her arms.

"Hey Josephina whos that little girl you have there?" I asked her. The little girl turned away to try and hide.

"Nick this is my daughter Ireneia. I adopted her a week ago. She is also is your god daughter." I was shocked about that. I now had a god daughter. I could only hope the best for her in life but sometimes life doesn't go your way.

After we chatted for a bit. My Mom and aunt came back into the room. I saw the look on there faces. Fear and sadness, simply just fear and sadness.

"Nick have you been in contact with SCP-49? The Plague Doctor?" The question caught me by surprise but I answered anyway.

"No I haven't mom. Why? Is something wrong?" My mom had tears in her eyes has she told me what was wrong.

"Nick my son do you remember what the plague doctor does?" I nodded not liking where this was going. My sister looked a little scared. I prayed that I was wrong. I had to be wrong the plague doctor was still in its containment chamber here on this earth not there. How could Ross have gotten access to his virus?

"We tested the blood sample against all known viruses. There was only one rough match." My aunt continued. They didn't need to say the rest. I knew what that meant.

"It's the Plague doctor's virus isn't it?" My mother nodded. I wasn't has scared because I knew that I would just need the antidote. At lest that's what I thought.

"Yes my son you have been infected by the Plague doctor's virus. However it not exactly the same version of it. It's been genetically modified how ever the antidote should work to at least by use some time to come up with a proper antidote. By the way you said that you didn't come in contact with SCP-49 correct?" My mother questioned. I nodded. "Then do you have any idea who modified the virus? Or how you got infected?"

"Yes I do. There's only one person I can think of who would do this sort of thing. His name is Ross. He's a mad scientist. He also started the apocalypse on the other earth. I would have told my friends there about the antidote but I didn't know that the virus in question and the plague doctor's were the same. He also took me form my friends and injected me with a from of his virus. No doubt that's when I was infected." I signed. Then proceed to tell them about my time on te other earth.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

We got off the train and I looked around for a moment. Shibuya was in better condition compared to the other areas we've been to. I took out my scroll phone (SP) to text Neku.

Serenity: Hey Neku I'm at the Train Station.

Neku: Cool meet me and Beat at the statue of Hachiko in and hour. We gotten take care of something really quick.

Serenity: Alright take care. See you soon.

I ended the text and left the station. We ended up deciding on eating lunch at a local restaurant me, Neku and his friends would eat at a lot. Turns out that we would be there last customers because they were going to move out to Jabberwock island the next day.

"So Serenity how long have you known Neku?" Sonic asked me. We were talking about past adventures we've been on. It was a way for everyone to get to know each other while we ate lunch.

"Well it was eight months ago so a month before Shibuya was hit by the Tragedy. I was asked to investigate these weird pins that people suddenly started to wear. I found out it was linked to this game called the Reaper's Game. Certainly can't call it a game though."

"Let me guess. it's a death game isn't it? Sonic said.

"Much worst. You actually have to die in order to play. Not to mention the entry fee." I replied.

"Wait entry fee? What is it?" I was a hundred present sure he was not expecting the answer I was about to give.

"In order to play the game You have to give up what's most Important to you. In order to get it back you have to win. What's worst is what happened if you die in the game."

"What would that be? Surely you don't mean that the prize is lost do you?" Norway asked.

"She manes they get erased." A man in his late teens said. He was wearing a black beanie a white short sleeved shirt that had black trimming, tan shorts and red shoes. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. "Yo Ser it's been a while. Neku told me you were coming to town today. How've ya been.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Beat._**

"I've been fine. How about you and Neku?" I told her we were good. She then introduced all of her friends.

"Hey you guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl named Mio Amakura would ya?"

I asked. Ser's eye when wide for a minute there.

"Did you just say **Mio Amakura**? Twelve years old and has a twin sister named Mayu?" Ser asked me.

"Ya why? Do you know her?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. She's a childhood friend of mine. We used to play in the forest outside of town. It's was supposed to be a construction site for the Minakami dam. but the project was cancelled after a bunch of disappearances in the area and it was considered to dangerous for construction."

Just then Kai came up to us. "Hey Mr. Kai how are you doing?" Ser asked. I could tell he was tired.

"Not to good Serenity. Mio have you seen her?" He asked hopefully.

"No I haven't. Why is something wrong?" Ser asked. I looked at Kai for a minute.

"Mio... she disappeared again." Ser just stood up and looked at kai for a minute. A sense of fear hung in the air.

"Mr. kai please tell me. When did this happen?" Kai looked at her for a second and said sixteen words three of those words echoed in the air like the wind.

"She went missing an have a hour ago. She said she was going to the lost village."

I had no idea what the lost village was but I had a bad feeling. Suddenly Ser just ran off.

"Sister where are you going?!" Serena ( Haven't come up with a nick name for her yet,) Yelled after her. We all ran after her the best we could.

"I'm going to the lost village! Serena if your coming stay near by!" Ser shouted back to us.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side_** ** _Neku._**

I was siting at the Statue of Hachiko when I saw Serenity running by I decided to follow her. The others caught up with me and filled me in on what happened. We stop at a forest. Serenity stopped to catch her breath.

"I can't believe this. Why would you go back there Mio? Why dose it feel like I'm being call back there?" What was she talking about? She walked over to a statue and stopped.

"Oh I suppose I should explain shouldn't I?" She turned to us with a sad smile. "Three weeks ago I received word that this place would be gone soon. So Me and the Amakura twins decided to come here one last time. Serena was sick at the time. Mayu suddenly just disappeared and we went to look for her. We saw her walking past this very statue and fallowed her. That when it happened." Kai's eyes widen in realization.

"You mane when you and the girls disappeared the last time..." Kai trailed off. Serenity nodded.

"Yes... that's when we found the lost village of Minakami." Serenity said has she passed the statue and disappeared. Has we followed her we saw crimson butterflies flying around us.


	7. Chapter six

**_Hope's Best Reward chapter six._**

 **Gailwind siblings, Shelby, Mayu, Serenity and Sabata in: Of friends and memories.**

Hey guys it's me Nick. Last time I found that the virus Ross has been using was actually the plague doctor's virus. Not only that but he somehow modified it and injected it into me. While at least that means I can finally help Ghetto. I'm the one whose running on limited time now. On top of that I have a god daughter now.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

I was sitting in the med bay in my mansion thinking about what I should do with my remaining time on earth unless my mother could find a cure for me. "What am I going to do? What am I going to tell them?" I didn't jest mean my friends on the Dead world. I had many friends here at home. Not to mention my god daughter. There was so much I wanted to do with my life and so many promises to keep. My sister had brought down my guitar for me so I could have something to pass the time until mom could tell me how much time I had until my death. Suddenly I remembered when I was in middle school one of my friends was terminally ill and sang this song for the school talent show has a way to say goodbye. My mom had been able to use her Keyblade magic to heal me so I could talk so I garbed my guitar and started to sing. Suddenly Shelby appeared in a flash of blue lights.

Has I finished playing the last chords I took a deep breath. "I didn't know you could play the guitar Nick. Your really good." Shelby said in surprise.

"My dad taught me how to play when I was a kid. My mom also taught my sister to play the piano. My cousin Joseph plays the drums and his sister plays the flute." I told her.

"You have a big family Nick." Just then my sister had came into the room. Mother wasn't to far behind. I never told my friends back on that other world this but I could hear thing from pretty far away.

"Hello Brother how are you feeling?" I told her I was fine. "Oh who is? Is she a friend of yours Nick?"

"Why the names Shelby. Nice to meet ya."

Has she extended her arm for a hand shake. Which my sister glad accepted.

"Feeling mutual. May I ask how you know my brother?" My sister asked out of curiosity.

"Why he's the leader of my survival group. A darn good one to. He's been leading us in a war against Red. A cannibal that's been causing some major trouble."

"I'm not surprised at the leader part. He dose have the spirit of a leader after all. I remember he told me Red declared war on you guys." My sister said. More like a total war.

"Red is nothing like Ferdinand sis. Red is much more brutal with his victims. He actually killed one of my group members. His name was Jordan. He could have been no more then eleven years old. He was very kind and really observant. Saved the grope's life a cupel times. He lived with us until Red kidnapped him. We managed to find him at Greenfield with the help of our newest member at the time Shark. He wasn't looking to good when we found him. He had a fever and was unaware of his surroundings. Ghetto had to curie him back to the base. We eventually had to move because Red blew up our base killing Jordan. I still remember that like it was yesterday.

Eight months ago:

Me and Ghetto were running down the halls of Red's base. We came down to a room that looked like a kitchen. There in the corner was Jordan. He was heavily injured and beaten, malnourished, dehydrated and blindfolded and gagged, Handcuffed has well. I ran over has fast has I could.

"Jordan, Jordan can you hear me?" I asked has soon has I got the blindfold, handcuffs and gag off. He woke up but his eyes were hazy.

"Nick... you're here..." I opened a bottle of water for him. Ghetto came into the room then.

"Hey Nick no sign of Red. Have had any luck finding Jor-" He cut himself off when he saw the state Jordan was in. "What the fuck did Red do to him?!" Ghetto almost yelled.

"I don't know but we must hurry. Red might still be here. The sooner we get him out of here the better." I said.

"Nick... Ghetto..." I looked down at my friend and saw he was about to cry. I checked him for a temperature.

"He's burning up! We need to move now! You carry him back to the base al cover for you!" We got out of there has fast we has could. Has soon has we got back to our base I took him up to the only unoccupied room we had. I took some of the water and a clean rag that we found and put some water on it. Ghetto came in to check on him.

"How is he? Any better?" Ghetto asked. I shock my head.

"Jordan's really sick he needs medicine that we don't have." Can you tell Shark and AK too run to the hospital to see if they can find a Selene Pack and a Vitamin drip? Oh and something for the fever. I'd go myself but I'm not comfortable with leaving Jordan with just one person here that on guard duty. Red could come and try to take Jordan again."

"Yeah I get ya man. You know you seem to know what your doin." Ghetto said.

"Someone I knew taught me when I was little."

"I never knew that. That's probably one of the worst things I've ever heard Red done." Shelby said. My sister nodded in agreement.

"Your right Shelby Red should not be forgiven for this crime. That child could have had friend and family looking for him." My sister said.

"Your right there girl. I've got my own folks out there somewhere. Shelby said.

"By the way Shelby how did you get here?" I asked her. She looked at me and my sister for a moment.

"It's a long story. I was out on a mission looking for ya when I was suddenly surrounded by Red's men. Then there was a flash then I was here," Shelby said. Then I remembered the lights that surrounded me and father before he vanished.

"What color were the lights Shelby?" I asked her to see if I was right. She thought for a moment before answering.

"It was blue, like sky blue. And they was sural around me like a whirlpool." She replied before my sister spoke up with a question of her own.

"Come to think of it, how did you get here Nick? I mean don't get me wrong. I'm glad your home but you didn't say anything regarding how you got here."

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Natalie._**

When my brother finished telling us his side of the story I was curious has to what father met by this is where you rise. "This is where you rise... I wonder what your Pa met by that." Shelby asked us not expecting an answer.

"I don't know Shelby. Dad was always straight forward with what he wanted to say. Although he did have a way to send secret codes if necessary." My brother said with honesty. Mother came in and said she had the results.

"What do you mean results?" I looked at my brother for a moment. He nodded saying it was okay.

"It's alright Fali. I knew this might happen. Might has well get it out in the open now." Nick said with a sad smile.

"If you say so Ry." Then I turned to my new friend and took a deep breath. "Shelby you might what to sit down for this one. You see before Nick got teleported here a mad scientist by the name of Ross injected him with a modified version of the virus you've been dealing with. While we do have the antidote it's only effective angst the strain you've been fighting. The test my mother conducted was to see how much time we had to create a antidote." I turned to mother. I needn't say a word for her to know what I was about to ask.

"Ry I'm afraid you have only six months left to live. That is unless something happens. Not only that but it will progressively impact your health. Were lucky to have free access to the original antidote. If we didn't then you'd only have six weeks to live." I couldn't take it any more. I ran out.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Shelby._**

I stared at the door in shock and confusion. "Nick is that true? Ross got you"? He nodded, "Yes it's true. Shelby listen to me." He held my hand. "I know that this is very sudden but I what you to take care of somethings for me." I nodded to show I understood. "I need you and Ghetto to take care of everyone. I know that you leaded a grope before you came to the CDC and to be honest I trust you and Ghetto to lead everyone." I nodded to show that I understood. "I know that things are... not the best over there right now. But I know a group on this world that can help you. Friends of mine who are more then capable of winning against Red and Ross. But for now please talk to my sister and help her get through this. Normally would ask her to lead my group of friends here but... with everything..." He didn't need to say the rest. I nodded and went to find Natalie.

Right when I was out the door I met another girl, Nick cousin Josephina. "If your looking for Natalie you should find her at a tree on a hill in a meadow." I gave her my thanks and left.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Natalie._**

I couldn't stop myself from crying. My brother was dying in six months. I thought he'd have more time. "Why? Why is happening hasn't he been though enough? Lord please help my brother Nickolas and his friends on that other world Amen." I did not expect answer but I got one anyway.

"Amen." I looked up to see a man in his early twenties and a doctor in his late teens. "I may not know ya well miss but I can tell that brother of yours means a lot to ya. The names Bobby and this is my good buddy Doc Jin." The Doctor extended his hand for a handshake which I gladly excepted. I saw that girl from earlier.

"Natalie there you are!" She sat down besides me. "Hey look I know that you care a lot about your brother but he wouldn't want you to feel down about it all the time. Besides I'm sure that your ma can get your brother the antidote before his times up." She then noticed the two men there. "Oh hey Doc, Bobby what's up?"

"Shelby! Good thing we found you. Did you find Nick?" Doctor Jin asked.

"Sure did and learn some very useful information while I was at it. Turns out that this girl here is Nick's Sista. But the bad news is that Ross got his hands on Nick and infected him with a new version of "his virus". But luckily for us Nick said he's call-in in some old friends of his and his mom's a docta." Shelby told them.

"Why did you quote the 'his virus' Shelby?" Bobby asked. Shelby eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh ya I almost forgot! Turns out that the virus wasn't created by Ross. It came from someone called SCP-49 The Plague Doctor. Don't know who he is or what a Scp-49 is but it sounds bad, " Shelby explained has best she could, going on to explain what was happening to my brother.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Bobby._**

"And you got this information from who now?" I questioned her. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Why I heard it from Nick himself." Shelby said with a smile. After that we went back to the house. "Hey Natalie why did you call Nick 'Ry' earlier?"

"Oh right you see his full name is Nickolas Ryan Gailwind and my full name is Natalie Fallon Gailwind. The reason why I called him Ry is because that's what our father used to call him. But now we use it to tell each other that we care. It's the same way with what father called me."

"What did he call you?" Doctor Jin asked me. I told him my middle nick name was Fali. "Ry and Fali huh I think that's nice. I wonder why Nick never told us his full name?"

"Well... according to his memories he wanted to change his name for a new start. He used the nickname our friends call us because he wanted to remember the past. His was Nick and mine was Nata," I told them.

"Well if that's the case we meus well call you Nata has well cause any friend of Nick is a friend of ours." I said with a smile. "Of course if that's okay with you that is."

"Sure I'd like that," I said. For the first time in a year me and my brother were home. After all home isn't just where the heart is. It's where your safe and with friends and family.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

We entered the lost village and I took out my Camera Obscura. Mother always taught me to be prepared in case of an emergency. "So here we are again…" I said to myself. The place had not changed since the last time I was here. The moans of ghost could still be hared wondering about. The clouded night sky was still unchanged has well.

"So this is the Lost Village of Minakami huh? Are you sure this is where Mio is?" Kai asked me. I just nodded I was sure that my friend was here. Suddenly I noticed someone was watching us. I turned to see a girl wearing a Black Organization XIII cloak. She could have been no more then twelve years of age. Just has I was about to ask her name she ran but not before drooping something.

I walked up to where the girl was and picked up the item she drooped. It was a red and gold ring that looked very familiar to me. Suddenly I saw a flash of white light and a felt the ring dissolve into dust in my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw an angel friend of mine. "Pit is that you?" The angel got up and looked at me for a moment.

"Serenity is that you?" He was wearing a white tunic with brown sandals. He also had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes it's me, what happened. One moment there was this ring that looked like the one the Chaos Kin sealed you in." I asked him all too a wear of my friends questioning gaze a upon me.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember I was going to investigate Arlon's Moon Fortress." This made me remember something very important.

"Pit why did Palutena send you to investigate Arlon's Moon Fortress?" I asked him. If my theory was correct then we had more then just Excester, Jormangander and Vanergan to worry about.

"Well... you see Viridi came over one day because she couldn't contact Arlon and with the Forces of Nature busy repairing the damage from the Tragedy she couldn't send anyone to investigate. So lady Palutena sent me to investigate. After that I don't remember anything."

"Pit that was eight months ago." I said frowning in worry. Pit's eyes went wide in shock.

"What! No way! You have to be kidding me. If that was true then Lady Palutena would have sent Pitto to find me by now." Pit shouted in denial.

"No Pit it's true." We all turned to see who said that. While the others saw a dark angel me and Pit saw a friend and a brother. "Lady Palutena sent me to find you on the day you disappeared." His gaze softened with concern. Whale he didn't show it much in pubic he truly did care for his other half.

"Pitto... it's true then? I have to get home now then!" Pit tired to call out to his goddess but there was no reply. "Why can't she hear me?" I thought for a moment before the answer came to me.

"Maybe it's because of The Repentance?" I hadn't realized that I spoken those words until I noticed questioning gazes intensify. I was about to answer his unspoken question when someone answered for me.

"The Repentance is the result of a pair of twins failing to complete The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual." We turned to see who it was who said this. It was the same girl from earlier. "Sorry if I startled you. My name is Mio Amakura it's very nice to meet you." She said has she removed her hood.

"Mayu?! I thought you where a crimson butterfly?!" I shouted in surprise. I hadn't realized what I was I saying until it was to late.

"Serenity what do you mean by that?" I turned to answer but Mayu beat me to it.

"She means that." Mayu pointed to a Crimson Butterfly that happened to be flying by. "A new Crimson Butterfly is born every time The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual is completed properly. However that ritual was never meant to be a premiant way of preventing The Repentance."

"Crimson Sacrifice Ritual? What dose that mean?" Mr. Kai had an worried look on his face. I sighed and explain what happened the last time I was here.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Natalie._**

Me and my new friends arrived at Master Yun Sid's tower and made our way to his office. Nick had asked to accompany him because of the new information we had received and the fact that he couldn't fully activate his Keyblade again yet. We discovered that Shelby was also a Keyblade wielder when she over hard us talking about Master Yun Sid.

Bobby was accompanying us because Nick still needed the oxygen tank to breathe and Doctor Jin was there in case Nick need medical attention." Are you ready Nick?" I asked him with a smile. He nodded with a smile.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

Has I entered the office I saw fore familiar faces and three new ones. "Nick, Nata!" Three of the familiar faces shouted together.

"Hey Mickey, Donald and Goofy it's been a while. How have you been? I asked has my sister introduced Shelby, Dr. Jin and Bobby to my friends here.

"Hey guys who dis?" a guy with spiky red hair and a organization XIII cloak asked. For some reason I felt like he wasn't a part of them.

"Guys this Nickolas and Natalie. Although I don't know the rest of these guys." Mickey said to his friends.

"The names Shelby Mitchell Winchester and I'm a friend of Nick." Shelby said with a smile. She looked to Bobby and he stepped forward.

"Howdy the names Bobby O'Reilly. I'm just help'en Nick out with somethings." Lastly steeped forward.

"My name is Doctor Jin Kamayurá. I'm a doctor from the world Nick had lived in for the past year. The reason I'm here is to keep an eye on Nick." I then explained what happened to me jurying the last year.

"-and that's why we believe that world might be Organization XIII's next target. With the amount of dead hearts in that world it would be create at least a few armies worth of heartless."

"Don't forget about Nobodies. There could be a few armies worth of strong enough hearts for at least a few of those at best." Shelby pointed out with good reason.

"I see... This is troubling. Although I fear your warning has come too late. not to mention the fact that that world has been lock off for centuries." Yun Sid thought for a moment be fore continuing. "Oh right I should interduce you to your fellow Keyblade wielders."

"My name is Riku. I am a Keyblade Master and I've been a self taught Keyblade Wielder for three years now." Riku said with a smile.

"My name is Kiri Rusae. I've been a Keyblade wielder for about four months now. Hope we can get along."

"The names Lea. Got it memorized?" The red head form before said.

"Wow self taught?! Those are really rare nowadays." Shelby commented in awe.

"Yeah me and my family all have Keyblade and my friends studied under my mom and dad." I chimed in with respect. Being a Keyblade wielder was hard. I couldn't imagine being self taught.

"Nick and Nata are from a family of Keyblade wielders like themselves. There are only two in existents right now. They use to be very commend before the Keyblade War." Donald explained to the other Keyblade Wilders.

"That's right before the Keyblade War there where about a hundred Keyblade families. Now there are only two left the Gailwind and the Winchester Families I believe." Jiminy said to his friends.

"I heard about this once from Lion. He said that those two families played a big part in ending the war. They had attempted to end it peacefully but everyone wanted the Ultimate Keyblade so bad that they just didn't listen to them Icarus Gailwind was the leader of there group." Riku said with a remembrance.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Although contrary to popular belief my Grate grand father didn't earn his mark of mastery until he was ten not eight and he didn't take the exam alone. He was with Shamal Winchester, Randolph Hightstown and Flare Mychal." Then the master spoke up.

"So what else brings you and your friends here Nick?" I then showed him my Keyblade. Only the handle was shown. They then told me of there missing friend Sora. Yun Sid then told us his plan.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Mayu._**

After Serenity finished her story Uncle Kai had refused to leave my side. We were on our way to the Osaka house were I lived with Mr. Hinasaki, Miss. Himuro, Iksuki and his little sister Chitose. We originally were living in the Kurosawa house but Sea's sprite kept taking over me and Miss. Himuro had to keep her form completing the ritual. Eventually she became sick so she couldn't preform the Ritual to keep Sea away anymore. "Hey Mr. Hinasaki I'm back and I brought some company. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mayu, please come in," Mr. Hinasaki said. He entered the room to see who I had brought back with me. "Kai what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find Mio and Mayu. By the way who is this women and how did you get here?" My uncle asked me.

"My name is Himuro Kirie and to answer your question we don't know. We just woke up here." Miss. Himuro said has she offered some tea to everyone.

"By the way Kia how are Miku and Yuu doing?" Mr. Hinasaki asked curiously. Uncle Kai looks at him for a moment.

"Not really to good. Rai's parents died in a car crash a week ago and she and Miku are both sleeping more." My uncle said with sadness in his voice.

"Kai you don't think..." Mr. Hinasaki trailed off. My Uncle nodded in confirmation.

"Yes I do believe that there're crust by the Sleeping Priestess." Suddenly we heard the scream of someone in the village.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Natalie._**

I was in the living of our mansion waiting for our teammates. The doctor was in The Lab with my mother and Aunt working on a cure for Nick, Bobby was just in the kitchen getting to know our cousins and I don't know where Shelby was. Has for Nick, he was with me on the Med Bay. My brother had a uncertain look on his face and his wings were out.

"Brother what are you thinking about?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"I was just thinking about how no one besides Ghetto knows about my wings. Force of habit I guess. The only reason Ghetto knows is because of the incident at the white house. Then again maybe it was for the best. There's no telling what would have happened if Ross found out."

"Ya, your right there Nick." Shelby came into the room with wing just like ours. We look around for a moment before I let my own wings show.

"So your an living angel to Shelby? Why did you hide your wings?" My brother asked.

"I never hid my wings until I met Docta Jin and he told me about Ross. He wanted me to hide them so if I ever met someone who worked for Ross he wouldn't find out."

Shelby explained to us has Doctor Jin entered the room.

"Shelby why are your wings out and since when did Nick and Alie have wing?" We told him about the white house. Needless to say he was shocked. Bobby came and told us our friends were here.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Nick._**

I was very excited to see everyone again but I had to be ready. I was wearing my Keyblade wielder outfit, which was a white t-shirt and blue jean with a black jacket with red trim. I looked at the necklace my father gave me and my sister when we first got our Keyblade mine was called Destiny's faith gold with a key chain hanging off of it in the shape of a star the blade itself had wings on the sides.

Ailes outfit was light blue sleeveless dress that went down to her knees and had sliver fabric on her arms. a gift form our friend aqua. Her Keyblade was called Destiny's light. It was sliver with forget me nots on it..

"Hey Nick, Alie how are you guys?" Daren Wilson our fellow Keyblade Wielder asked us. While he was a lot like Ghetto if you messed with one of his friends or threaten them consider yourself on the run. Depending on how bad it was he'll ether do a really bad prank or attack you back. Red and Ross should consider themselves lucky that they haven't met him yet. He was a Norwegian but he grew up here in Minecarftia. He had blond hair that was tided back and highlighted blue at the end. He wore a blue jacket that was unbuttoned with a white t-shirt under it. His Keyblade was called Viscant and it was Blue with hints of red to it. He also had a twin sister named Darcey.

Specking of Darcey, she was right behind her brother with her usual smile on her face. Her blonde long hair was in its usual high ponytail with red highlights on the end with bangs that framed her face. Like her brother's they had highlights on the end with red instead of blue to match the rest of her hair. She was wearing a red cropped tang top and tan shorts that had a red belt to go with it along with red shoes. She the stealthy member in our group. More often than not she joins her brother in his pranks or payback. Her Keyblade was called Exodus it was red with hints of blue.

"Good afternoon Nick. How are you? I heard about your trip. I wonder if I cod publish a book about it. Oh I can't wait to hear all about this!" That was Charles our record keeper and storyteller. He was wearing a blue and green jacket with tacky pants a brown t-shirt and red shoes. His Keyblade was called Earth waver green, blue and brown.

"Brother, perhaps you could wait a little bit before asking such a thing? From what I read in the briefing packet, he broke his leg trying to run form a bunch of SCP-49-B Incenses. Which need I remind you are essentially **Zombies**." Johnny Windmyer reminded. He was Charles adopted brother and best friend. They where both from England but Charles was adopted into the Windmyer Family. He wore a navy blue jacket and matching pants with sneakers. He had red hair just like his brother. His Keyblade was called Ocean waters and it basically looked the ocean if it was drawn by a traditional English artist.

"Or Walkers has Nick apparently likes to call them." Elise harlowind said with a smile. She was the technician of our group. She also served has the navigator has well it was a talent of hers though it mostly came with her families business. She wore a light blue dress with lavender lace on the sleeves and skirt and black shoes. Her Keyblade was called Truth Finder. It was cyber blue and black.

"Hey you guys sorry we're late we had to pick up some friends of ours." Mazuki said has he walked in with Miyame Mashizuki his little sister. He was the weapon specialist on our team. If you needed a weapon besides your Keyblade you go to him. If you wanted a gun or a sword he can recommended the best one for you based on mission and type of weapon you work best with. His Keyblade was called Haven's Light and it was silver with wings on it. He wore a short sliver yukata and had tan skin and brown hair.

Miyame was the magic specialist for the group her mother taught her every thing she knows. She didn't have a Keyblade whet but Master Yun Sid said that there was a very high possibility that she going to have one at some point. She wore a silver kimono with blue butterflies on it.

I heard more foot steps and saw three people two of which I had met in the middle of the apocalypse. One look a lot like Shelby. One of them was a elven year old boy and the other was a Sargent whos betrayal was still a debate over at the CDC.

"Jordan? Cory?" Jordan hadn't change much since I last saw him. He wore a tiger jacket, blue rip janes and red sneakers. He was from the Carmine family they were a just one of a few families from a world called Sera. The nations on that world were almost always at war with each other. That was until Emergence day when the Locust showed up. They had attempted to fight them but the horde was to powerful and not to mention the mass amount of Imulsion. For a time they thought they had permanently destroyed it but they were wrong. Jordan lost his parents because of it. Now all he has left of his family is his Uncle Anthony. Cory was much to my surprise, wearing armor a private form COG would wear.

"Nick it's been a while. How's everyone doing?" Jordan asked me curiously. I told him that everyone was fine but I didn't tell him about Ghetto getting bit.

"N-nick no I guess I should say Nickolas. I'm sorry I betrayed you guys. I-I had a good reason." I told him it was okay and let him explain. When he was done me and Jordan were very mad at Red.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Sabata._**

"Shit," I thought to myself. "I have to do something." I looked down at my brother who was fighting for his life. I thought back to a few minutes ago

Hey Sabata do you think this place is connected to the four dark Immortals we've been chasing? Or that vampire that stole the Gun del sol?" My brother asked me. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. But it might be. There is a lot of dark energy around us so I say it might be." I told him.

"While I do think it's possible I think we should take a break. We won't get home by exhausting ourselves," Master Otenko said. we both voiced our agreements and sat down. I wasn't tired but I could tell Django was. "Sabata did Django get any sleep last night?" Otenko asked me has soon has my brother fell asleep.

"I'm not sure but I think he did. Although he does look tired. Let's hope he's not getting sick or something. Still ever since I saw that solar vampire I've been getting a weird feeling like I should know who that vampire was." I replied with worry.

"Well you did grow up in Hel's base. Maybe you met him in passing?" Otenko suggested. While that may have ben the case I felt like it was something more. Suddenly we heard a crash loud enough to wake my brother up. We tired to find the source but before we had the chances to start looking something came out from the ground and garbed Otenko!

"Master Otenko?!" I hared my little brother yell. He ran over to try and save him but he disappeared before he could get to him. In his place there was a immortal I was very familiar with. 

"Django don't get close to him! That's Black Dine! He can take control over whoever he make contact with!" I warned him while raising my own weapon of choice the Gun Del Hel."Ha good to see you still remember me Sabata. Too bad you couldn't give that advise to your father! Becaues you'll be fighting him!" The Dark immortal said. Before I could ask what he ment the dark one telaproted away. In his place was the same vampire that we had been chasing. That's when we finally figured who it was. The answer made thing worst.

My father tired to stop himself from fofollowing Dine's commands but he just couldn't. Luckily he was able to drop the Gun Del Sol and now my little brother fighting for his life. "Django, Sabata!" Zazzy or Sunflower girl called out. When she saw Django she paled. "Oh no... please don't tell me..." I nodded.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

We were running towards the scream. I saw a old friend of mine. She had short brown hair with curls, a blue and white dress with tight and dress shoes. "Lita whatvare you doing here?" I asked not stoping for a second.

"Me and the others got telaproted here somehow. I heard Jango's voice coming from over their." Lita said picking up speed. Soon enough we found the source of the scream.


	8. Chapter seven

**Serenity, Sabata and Zazzy in: Lunar Moon Memories And Solar Truths.**

 _Hey everyone my name's Sabata. Last time my brother got bit by a vampire and Otenko got kidnapped._

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serena._**

Django was laying on a futon while my sister was urgently talking to mother on the phone. I walked over to Sabata and asked if anything changed. "No nothing at all. Solar children like him are supposed to be immune to this sort of thing. I'm sorry could you leave me here for a moment?" I nodded respectfully and left the room has quickly and quietly has possible. Just outside I saw Zazzy talk with Lita.

"Hey Lita, Zazzy how are you two doing?" I asked respectfully. They both looked very tired.

"Were fine I guess. I mean it's weird seeing Django like that you know?" Zazzy said sadly.

"My sister is calling our mother to see if there's anything we can do to help him. By the way I've been meaning to ask. How do you guys know my sister?" I asked curiously.

"We've known each other since we were kids. Django and Sabata's parents would take care of them when your mom was busy working on something." Zazzy replied with a fond smile.

"I remember when we would play by the old Solar Tree. We would look out at the towers our parents always told us to stay away from. At the time I didn't know why but now that Jormangander is on the verge of being released we may not be able to keep that promise," My sister said.

"Oh ya that guy I think his name was Lukas? Told me that you've been having visions about that or something. I would ask Sabata about it... but with what happened..." Zazzy said sadly. Just thinking about all the blood made me panic. Visions of the a mansion flashed in my eyes.

"Serena calm down! Your okay now remember?" Serenity called out to me. I tried to relax but it was to much.

"Sister... I can't... I keep seeing... them... dead..." I sobbed out. My sister sang our lullaby soon enough I fell asleep.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Serenity._**

Mother came though the portal and I explained what happened. When She went into the room the Eclipse siblings were in and Sabata joined us we sat in silence for a moment before Zazzy asked what happened. "Let me take my sister to a Futon and I will explain."

When I got back everyone in the house was there. We all sat down in a circle. "So I guess your wondering what that was huh?" Everyone nodded eager to hear what was going on. "Well it started two weeks ago. Me and my sister was attending a World Meeting with my friends when Alfred Foster Jones the personification of America told us about a Haunted Mansion that was a three hour walk away from the meeting place." I started off hoping that no one would make the connection between the names and **Feliciano Vargas's Trial By** **Time.**

"My sister went with the group going to investigate the rumors while I stayed behind just in cause something happened that they needed help from the outside. Plus I wasn't to keen on investigating a haunted mansion after what happened here. After a while... my friend Lovino Vargas started memories getting memories from his brother Feliciano." I continued on I look at Zazzy taking note of her suspicious expression.

"It turned out that we were in a time loop. The only people that remembered anything was me, Feliciano and Lovino." I told them. Suddenly Zazzy stood up.

"Dose this have anything to do with that new book Trial by time?" She questioned with concern. I barely registered the shouts of denial.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Sabata._**

I looked at Serenity with fear I had read Trial by time and I knew that Zazzy was making a bold assumption. "Ehe so you've figured it out have you?" Serenity asked with a laugh.

"Well ya. I read the book. Wait... don't tell me..." Zazzy replied.

"Yep everything in that book actually happened. If you've read to at least the middle then you would know about what's inside that place and the magic there."

"Wait... You mean that everything that happened in that place is real?!" Pit shouted. Not that I blame him.

"Yep everything that happened in that book is the truth of the matter. Simple has that. Well not to as simple when you get down to the fact that my friend traveled back in time." Serenity replied with a smile.

"I knew it! I franken knew it!" Neku shouted. "I saw you in the picture in the back of the book!"

"Ah? So you've read it has well huh? How interesting..." Serenity trailed off bored.

"Good gosh you need a vacation." I heard Zazzy say shocked. Serenity just laughed at that.

"Zaz if you've read to the end of the book you know what happens when you break a clock in that place. You see other time loops." Serenity reminded. "I don't even remember much of my childhood. Only bit and pieces. Now all I can do is go back to the places that I see in my memory."

"Good lord someone needs a vacation. You and Serena both. That place is messed up," Neku said. Serenity's mother came in to the room and sighed seeing how Serenity was.

"Serenity darling why don't you go lay down for a little bit?" Serenity skip off and her mother turned to us with a sad smile. "my apologies for the unusual behavior my daughter just displayed. She's still recovering from the events of two weeks ago," she said sadly.

"It's alright but gees to think everything that happened in that book is real... I was think'en about getting Ser, Jango, Li, and Saba a copy of it but now... I ain't so sure. Why was that book classified has a fiction?" Zazzy asked Marybeth.

"Well Zazzy there are a couple reasons for that. Have you guys ever heard of the SCP Foundation? If you have then you know how they operate. The most likely case scenario would be that they would send in human test subjects to figure out if the rumors were true and then would cause a new time loop that this timeline just can't afford right now. Plus would you believe in the existence of humanoid nations? Also if you look at the statistics you would know that no one ever managed to escape on the first loop," Marybeth asked us.

"Well lets see here... according to chapter ten out of **25** Ryuuzu no ko only **48%** (Which would be **12** out of **25** ) made it out to begin with. However only **20%** (or **5** out of **12** out of **25** ) Managed to escape with there entire group alive. **28%** (or **7** out of **12** out of **25** ) of Ryuuzu no ko only escaped with a part of there group. Which would mean a **0%** chance of escaping on the first loop and a **52%** chance of everyone dying!"

"That's right Zazzy. I hope that this deters you all from looking at that place." I hoped the others listened to her because if what Marybeth said is true then that place is far to dangerous. "Now then I'm sure some of you are wondering how Django is doing. Has some of you know his solar blood should have given him immunity to vampiric transmission. However he didn't receive this aspect of his solar power.

"What why?! That's never happened to a solar child before!" I said shocked. Mother taught me about the history of the Solar and Lunar children. There has never ben any generation where a solar child been unable to resist a vampiric transformation.

"Well... you see Sabata it started five after I became queen years and ten years after I met your parents, Rita The Red Witch and Rose The Last Earthly Maiden. Back then we were the best team of vampire hunters that you could find. We were called in to investigate a report of a Vampire that was a regular enemy of your father," Mary said.

"You mean The Count right? Jango told me that he was my father's arch enemy." I told her. She nodded before continuing.

"Everything started off well but... Just has we were fighting The Count your father got bit in the neck... While he didn't turn he did fall into a coma for about a week."

"Mother told me about this once. She said that the reason his Solar powers didn't activate was that the count's venom was slightly different than a normal vampire's venom." I remembered form when I was a kid.

"Sabata is correct. We managed to save his life via Solar Purification." Mary said with a smile. "Ringo taught Mani how to do this before in case she found any immortals that He couldn't get to."

"Wait I thought that only solar children could do that. So how was Mani able to do it?" Zazzy pointed out. I thought for a moment before the answer came to me.

"It's because the Moon reflects the Sun isn't it?" I started, "Mother told me that it isn't has powerful has went a solar child dose it but it gets the job done well enough so a solar child can finish it off later."

"That's right Sabata. However back then we only assumed that it was just going to take longer and be enough for a complete purification. This leads into the third factor at work here." Mary paused for a second then continued on with her exclamation. "You see Sabata when you and your brother where bourn into this universe we noticed that you where both a little pale and your temperatures were a little low for a human. In fact they were just like that of a vampire's and your hearts weren't beating at all. Has this was a major concern to your parents and the doctors we ran some blood test. They didn't find anything wrong but we knew something needed to be done. So I consulted my mother Empiress Octavia."

 ** _Hope's Best Reward Side Marybeth._**

Flashback about 20 years ago:

I ran into my mother's throne room. "Mother are you busy?" I asked her almost out of breath.

"No my child. Why do you seem has if your in a rush? I thought you where welcoming your friends Ringo and Mani's Children into the world?" My mother asked me. She had long silver hair with her white dress on. She had retired from running the kingdom five years ago.

"Yes I was mother but the twins came out sick and the doctors don't know how to fix them." I told with a frown on my face.

"Tell me my child what are there systems?" I told her what the doctors back on the 2nd earth told me. She turn to her most trusted servant Marikina. "Bring me a specialist on children with superpowers immediately!" She then turn to me and said, "Bring me the children and there parents. Let us see if that specialist can do anything." I nodded and went back thought the portal.

"Mary what did your mother say? Can she do anything to help our boys?" Ringo asked me has soon has I got there. told them to come with me. When we got back we saw my fiancé waiting for us. Our wedding was in a week form that day.

"Hello Ringo and Mani how are you two doing today aside from what's happening with your children?" Ringo replied that everything was alright. "Good to hear. Now then how about we see if there's anything that we can do for your children shall we?" Ryu said. After a look over the pervious doctors work he began to ask questions. "Where the pervious doctors involved with the delivery of your children aware of your powers in any way?"

"No not has far has I'm a wear of. Mani wanted to keep the doctors from taking the kids away after hearing rumors of a organization called the SCP foundation." Ringo replied.

"Understandable. Now did Mani have any difficulty carrying the children during the pregnancy? If so what where they?" Ryu asked carefully.

"Well aside from going pale every so often and the kids not being active has they should have nothing comes to mind. Has for after the pregnancy just what your seeing now has far has me and they doctors know." Ringo replied softly.

"Well has far has I can tell there is nothing else wrong then what you pointed out. I would like to run a blood test on the kids if that's alright with you."

"Yes that's fine. Just do what you can to help my kid would you?" Ringo said has Ryu took the kids to get the needed samples just then Mani woke up.

"Ringo where are our children? Are they alright? Why are we on Universum?" Mani asked her husband. Ringo explained what he knew and talked her though everything. Just then the doctor came back in and smiled.

"There you to go. Keep an eye on those to alright? For some reason they didn't react to the pain form the needle." He smiled before going to run the test he need to run.

"There so cold and pale Rin. I hope Ryu can figure out what to do to help them." Mani confided in her husband.

"Don't you worry Ani. I know Ryu and he isn't the kind of guy to let someone don't that easy." Ringo reassured her. "So what should we name them?" Refereeing to the Kids in his wife's arms.

"Well I think the older one should be named Sabata and the younger should be named Django After our fathers. I don't know why but I feel has if those names are meant for them." Mani said gently rocking the pare of twins in her arms.

"I think your right it fits them both." Ringo said with a smile. Just then the doctor walked back into the room with a serious look on his face.

"I see you have given them a name. I suppose that you want to know what the results of the blood test are." Ryu said softly.

"Yes doctor. Is there anything we can do for our children?" Mani asked concerned. Has Ryu added a solar lamp to there incubator.

"Alright that should do it. Keep them both under the solar lamps for ten minuet every hour and take care of them normally. I also need to ask did either of you get bit by a vampire before or jurying the pregnancy?" Asked Ryu.

"Ya I did but it was back when we were teens. Why do you ask?" Ringo questioned. Ryu turned to one of his assistants, "Angelica, Eliza and Peggy could you three get me the report on that incident? And could one of you run those test I need? Also where are those heating blankets that I asked for an haft an hour ago?" The three sisters went to find the needed items and run the needed test. "I will be back when I have the results on those test and hopefully those heating blankets will be here by then."

"Okay Doc take care." Ringo said with a smile Ryu nodded and left to work on what he needed to get done. A few minuets later the doctor returned with the results in his hand.

"Looks like you finally got those heating blankets that those kids need. It's good to see that there a little more active now. Now then I suppose you would like to know the results of the test I ran." Ringo and Mani nodded, "Well then I some good news, some bad news and some more good news. I will explain each one in order of important to the future of your children's health." Ryu continued, "I figured out what was happening to them. Like I said earlier, there dyeing of a vampiric transformation that's is not working properly. Now then I don't believe I explained how this is possible with there solar and lunar powers correct?" Ringo and Mani shook there heads, "Well you see it began when Ringo got bit by the count. This is were the bad news comes in. You see from what I read in the incident report the count has a slightly deferent venom then a normal vampire's. While it was mostly purified when Mani purified Ringo it didn't completely purify the venom. Has a result of that incident the venom mutated your DNA and it got passed on to your kids" Ryu explained to the new parents.

"But what dose this mean for our children doctor? Is there anything we can do for them?" Mani asked scared for her children.

"Well that's a yes question Mani. You see there is something we can do but it will take a while for them to recover. They will need a small amount of solar purification each day for about a year or two at most. I also recommend you two do the same just in caes the venom is still inside your bloodstream." Ryu explained to the family. Ringo nodded and took the kids to get some rest after finding out what there powers were.

 _End Flashback_

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side_ _Sabata._**

"We thought that we had fixed the problem but it seems like we were wrong. From what I could figure out I believe that the vampiric transformation from when you two were bourn permanently destroyed your brother's immunity to vampire venom." Mary finished her story with a sigh.

"Wait if that's true then that means that the same thing could happen to Sabata!" Zazzy said in concern. While I was aware of this I was more worried about my brother.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this? Anything at all?" I asked trying to stay clam.

"There is a way Sabata. However I can not grantee that it will work." Mary said with a small smile.

"You mean Solar purification don't you?" I said, Mary just nodded. "Alright then I suppose I should get started."

"Wait Sabata what about the dark matter inside of you?" Zazzy asked, "I mean wouldn't it hurt you to use your solar powers with that inside you?" I could only nod. Serenity came back into the room saying she knew the way out of The Lost Village Of Minakami. We followed her out of the village.

 ** _Hope's Best Reward Side Nick._**

So I just finished telling my friends and Dr. Bright What happened everyone had a look of worry on there faces. I took a moment to serve the room. Dr. Bright was the head of the Serpent's Hand or SH division of COG. The Serpent's hand use to be it's own military dealing with anomalies to our world. However after the Foundation break down incident they became a check and balance on the SCP Foundation's power. Daren was smiling reassuringly but I could tell he was faking it. But that was always his nature when someone was upset. I guess you could say that it was his way of showing he cared about what was bothering you. His father died on a COG mission to a island inhabited by cannibals. He's hated them ever since that day. Darcy was doing the something has her brother. Her right hand was on his shoulders to remind him that she was there. Honestly I was grateful she was there. If she wasn't then Daren would have ran off.

Elise was looking over the information regarding SCP-94 I could tell she was thinking of a plan on how to get rid of the zombies. She was also writing down what I said regarding the SCP that was causing the problem. She always carries her E Notebook everywhere she goes. That way she can record everything. Charles was also writing down everything he could. However unlike Elise he was writing to keep the information on record. Has members of the SH we were required to keep a record of every mission we go on. Johnny was looking at his brother and sharpening his trench knifes. Has for the Mashizuki siblings they were talking about what they just heard. Dr. Bright coughed to get my attention. "Excuse me Nick but I must bring up the fact that given the evident you and your mother just presented I think it is obvious that the Serpent's hand will be required by law to look into this."

"I'm aware Doctor Bright. Thank you for reminding me." I replied with a smile.

"Yes I know but I must inform you that there a new law regarding SCP's rights and people's rights regarding SCPs. Has anyone informed you or your new friends of what they are?" Doctor Bright asked.

"No Doctor we haven't had any time to. What are the new laws?" I questioned.

"Ya and what is a SCP anyway? Al I know is that there's more than one of them." Shelby said.

"Well Miss. Winchester the short answer would be that they are anomalist entities to our world. Whither it be magic wise or science wise. most of them are currently in the SCP Foundation's custody. However due to a curtain incident some of them are in our custody. At this time there is one that might be joining them in protective custody. You see according to laws made by the WGO or world government organization. The newest rules are that a SCP can't be experimented on just to make a new weapon or released to a largely populated area."

"I see. Say what are the rules for joining a the Serpent's Hand?" Dr. Jin asked.

"Anyone can join has long has they agree to go thought training. Why? are you planning to join?" Dr. Bright asked.

"Ya we talked it over and we feel that since we have a lot of time tiring to survive that world that thought that we minus well what we learned from that to good use. After all now that Nick might be out of the game for a while we minus well step up ours." Shelby said with a smile.

"I see in that case welcome to the crew! Although we will need you to fill out this application so we know what we need to know about you. I hope you don't mind." DR. Bright said has he handed them the application papers. The application was something like this:

Name:

Date of birth:

Family:

Friends:

Phone Number:

Occupation Wanted: Soldier, Scientist, Tec support (Soldier),Tec Support (Scientist) (Underline one.)

Emergency Contacts:

Prior experience with the paranormal (excluding magic).

"Well this has a lot of information that we don't have. I we kinda lost are phone numbers after the apocalypse started." Bobby pointed out.

"That's fine. We can just update your file when you get a new one." Dr. Bright said with a smile. So with that in mind they started filling out there applications. Shelby and Bobby choose soldier and Jin choose scientist. It was then that I knew that things would never be the same aging.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hope's Best Reward Chapter 8_**

 ** _An: Hey guys sorry for not updating my profile recently at the time I'm just starting to type up this chapter I will have at least finished my first week of collage. (8/23/2019)._**

 **Hey guys the names Zazzy. Last time me and my friends learned that a book I just brought recently which I thought was a fiction book was a true story. On top of that my friend Django's life is hang'en by a thread.**

 ** _Hope's Best Reward side Verdi._**

I had just returned home from the emergency meeting. I sat down in my room to relax a bit before going back to work. Suddenly I heard a frantic knock on my door. "Mistress Verdi you must come and see this!" One of my top commanders named Phosphora called from outside.

"Ugh... can't this wait Phosphora. I just got back from the meeting!" I groaned. Not to mention that I had to meet with Hestia my newest commander and the minecraftian goddess of the land.

"Sorry mistress Viridi but it can't this wait! The land suddenly just changed!" At this we ran to the viewing area of my domain. I was shocked to see a large portion of minecraftia had move next to Jabberwock island. A kingdom called Aroura Coven to be exact.

"Phosphora get the rest of our high-ranking officers and tell them to report for duty now! And send Hestia here when you find her." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am! anything else I can do?" Phosphora asked.

"Yes, have a group of our elite solders investigate the area that that kingdom used to be on! Tell them I want a report has soon has possible!" After that I dismissed her, and I looked over the land. "Tip, Pit where are you two?" I asked myself. Heard the door to the viewing area open and saw Hestia entering the area. She was a young woman in her early 20's though she was a new goddess, so she had a lot to learn. She was wearing a green dress that had faded blue tips. The skirt was flower shaped and had a flower on her left hip. She had white skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She was a quick thinker and wise, so it was no surprise that she one of my commanding officers.

"Mistress Viridi you wished to see me?" Hestia asked with a solum look in her eyes. Phosphora must have told her what was going on.

"Yes, Hestia care to explain how something like this is possible?" Showing her the viewing area. "The land only moves if the tectonic plates move and no form of magic is capable of doing anything like this so how in the world did this happen?!" I yelled frustrated.

"Do not know my Mistress but, I will do my best to find out. Anything else I can do for you right now?" Hestia asked nervously.

"Yes, there is Hestia, have you managed to contact Arlon yet? He needs to be here to. Also, I need a progress report on Tip's progress in finding Pit has well.

"About that, I unfortunately have lost contact with Master Tip. Last time I heard from him he was just outside of Shibuya, Minecraftia. Has for Arlon, we still have not made any progress in reestablishing contact with him ma'am." Hestia said with a worried look on her face.

Just then the rest of my high-ranking officer arrived and saw what happened. "Hestia contact Serenity Rosemary and tell her I need to see her has soon has possible. Phosphora, your job is watch for anything just like this to happen. If it does you are to contact me **immediately** am I clear?" I ordered my most trusted commander besides Tip.

"Yes Ma'am" The two commanders said has they gone off to do their respective task. I then told the rest my commander to keep the rest of children in the domain until this incident was resolved. I went back to my room to relax my mind and figure out what to do about all of this.

 _ **Hope's Best Reward side Jack.**_

The first thing I remember was a voice calling out to someone. Where they calling out to me? I guess so. But who was it and why? Suddenly the voice was a lot clearer. "-ack? Jack please wake up!" I knew that voice little Duck. I opened my eyes has everything that happened in the last two weeks. Last week we met a weird doctor. I think his name was Ross. I haven't been feeling good lately.

"I think it came from in here." I a new voice said. I told little Duck to stay behind me. I didn't know who it was that was behind that door. And see has we were in a different world I wasn't going to take my chances. The door open to show a man in his early 20's. He was wearing a red, white and blue plaid shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. "Who are you two and why don't you have any weapons?" The man asked. Little Duck hid behind me a little more.

"My name is Jack, and this is Leo or little Duck has we call him. We haven't found any weapons or food besides some apples." I told the man.

"Hey, wait a minute mister you never told us your name. who are you?" Little Duck asked.

"The names Ghetto. Hey, you wouldn't happen to see my friend Nick, have you? Brown hair, blue eyes and about 14 years old?" Ghetto asked showing us a picture of his friend. Only it wasn't just anyone we saw in that picture. It was an old friend of ours.

"We haven't seen him, but we know him. Or should I say knew him? We had thought he died a year ago but now? I'm not so sure.

"Jackey?" I turned to little Duck and showed him the picture. He was just has confused has I was. We turned to Ghetto and asked him how he knew Nick if he had been dead for a year now. He then realized that we were from are home world. After talking for a bit, we found out he also knew about his wings. No one else in his group knew about them though.

After that he told us about the apocalypse that had started about a year ago now. We were shocked to find out that a doctor had made all of this happen on purpose. "Jack why did that evil doctor do this? I thought that doctors were supposed to help people not hurt them." Little Duck asked me.

"Little Duck listen to me. There are just some people out there that are just… mean you know? Remember your stepfather?" Little Duck nodded. His stepfather was the false king of one of the kingdoms in Minecraftia. His true father was found in the dungeon of his castle. That's all I'm goanna say for now. "Well he's one of those people. I don't know why but that's just how our world and the universe apparently work." I told him.

"I think we should start heading back to the CDC. The walkers as we like to call them like to come out more at night you know?" Ghetto asked us. I nodded has we left the abandoned apartment that me and little duck had lived in for the last month.

"Hey, you told me you know about Nick's wings, right? How did you find out about them?" I asked when we were about two blocks from the CDC.

Ghetto looked at me for a moment before answering. "Well there were signs of them before, but I thought that they were just bird wings, but it wasn't until the White House blew up that I found out about them."

 _ **Hope's Best Reward Side Ghetto.**_

Flashback two months ago:

I woke up behind a stack of crates I woke up a stack of crate. "Now how did I end up here?" I thought two myself. I suddenly heard a door slamming open.

"Ghetto, Sky are you two in here?!" I heard Nick call out. Why was he worried? Suddenly I remembered everything from the last haft hour.

"Nick what's going on?!" I asked him has he took out a walker. After that he took down the pile of carts that Red put me behind. He looked really worried about something. "Nick what happened? Where is everyone?"

"Ghetto, you need to get out of here has fast has you can. Ross set a bomb in here somewhere and could go off at any minute!" Nick exclaimed.

"What a bomb?! Are you sure?" I asked hoping I misheard.

"Y-yeah there's a bomb… W-we need to go." He shuddered out. "Uni and Cory are outside. Al searched the white house with Dr. Jin. If you see Shark and AK tell them to take Jess to the memorial." He commanded.

"Al right man. Be careful, you don't know what Ross could planning next." To say Ross was in the white house was a bad thing was an understatement but bomb? What the hell?!

When I got outside, I heard a Gunshot and Uni and Cory shouted, "Get Down!" I just barely dodge the bullet in time.

"Whoa the hell was that?!" I shouted has another gun shout whet off. Cory ran over to me and dodge another bullet.

"Ross is somewhere on the roof! It's too dangerous to go out any further than this! We can't get a visual on him ether! After a few minutes Nick came outside and almost got shot by ross. Luckily, I managed to warn him in time.

"Guys what's going on? I saw you guys out here. The bomb could go off at any minute!" Nick exclaimed. We explained what Ross was doing.

"Uni, Cory keep an out for Sky! Ghetto do you still have the shot gun that I gave you earlier?" I nodded, "Good, then I need you to back me up okay?" A few minutes later after killing a horde I got up to the roof top… Just in time to see Sky push Ross off the building and Nick running to try and stop them and his wings were sprouting behind his back. He stopped just has he heard a loud crash. "No… not again." That was the first time that I had seen him like this since Jordan died.

I wanted to ask him about his wings, but I knew that we needed to get out of their first. "Nick… come on, we got to go." I said sadly. He shakily stood up and we ran back down the stairs. After we got outside, we were silent for a few minutes before nick spoke up.

"Hey… Ghetto? Can… you not tell anyone about my wings? I… Don't like the idea of someone like Red or Ross finding out about them. The only people that know about them are my close friends and family back home. Has for the other here I… I just don't think I'm ready to tell them yet…" I could see where Nick was coming from when he said that. Besides I had a feeling that the others would need some time to possess what happened here today.

After that we stood in silence for a little bit longer. "Do you think Dr. Jin made it out?" Nick asked me. Before I could answer the White House when up in flames. "NO! No… not again…" Nick panicked. He collapsed on the ground I knew he was having a flashback of some kind.

"Nick take some deep breaths okay. Look here comes Dr. Jin now." Luckily Nick had put his wings a way his wings before Dr. Jin saw us.

"Nick, Ghetto where is everyone? And did Sky make it out?" Jin asked.

"Everyone is probably at the memorial… Has for Sky… he… didn't make it out…" After that we made our way to the memorial. I was glad that it was only a half hour walk away.

Ghetto what are we going to do? What if Red finds us? If Red finds us, then we won't be able to defend ourselves!" I had to think for a moment. Nick had some good points but to what could we do about that right now. At times like this I wished that Jordan hadn't died. He was always the more optimistic one. He also at times knew Nick better are better than I did.

We got to the memorial and dr. Jin went inside to tell the others what happened to the white house, our home. I decided to take Nick to the back of the building. I could tell he needed some time to gather his bearings. I didn't blame him after all he just saw one of our friends fall to their death. He was quite for a few minutes.

"Hey Ghetto? Do you think will be okay?" Nick asked quietly. I nodded knowing that we had survived an explosion before. I knew that if Nick kept thinking about what happened today, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. So, I decided to change the topic.

"Hey Nick, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get those wings? And why haven't you told anyone?" I asked him. Nick decided that since no one else was out it would be alright to bring out his wings again.

"I've had them since I was born. You see there are some things I haven't told you about me. You already know that me and Cory aren't from this world. Well… that part is true but it's truer for me then for Cory. You see his family and my family are both from different worlds then the one we were raised on.

"What do you mean by that Nick? Does Cory have wings like yours has well?" I asked.

"No, my family is from a planet called Sera. Unfortunately, before I was born it got torn apart by war. Nick's family on the other hand had always been on our earth not this one though." Cory said.

"Oh, Cory. What are you doing out here?" Nick asked.

"I heard what happened from the doc. I know that after what happened you… have a bad reaction to explosions… So, I came to see how you were doing." Cory explained taking seat beside Nick.

"Could be better. Wish I knew why my wings are back all the sudden. I told you that I haven't be able to use my powers scene the incident that brought me here right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why there showing up now? I mean the last time this happened was when you we were in… that place…" Cory pointed out.

"Hey what place are you guys talk'en about?" Cory and Nick turned to me with a look close to distain. Whatever place they were talk'en about they weren't talk'en about a vacation spot.

"Ghetto you definitely don't want to know. Trust me, we barely made it out alive." Nick said.

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn to tell you about my family. My family got its wings from my ancestors. You see Ghetto. I'm what known on my world has a living angle."

"A living angle… interesting so what does all of this mean. You know your powers suddenly returning, your wings suddenly appearing. What does that mean for you and everyone else here?"

"Well… I don't know…. I don't think that anything like this has happened to a living angle before. If I could get to the wonder's library then maybe I could see if it has. The closest thing I can think of that's remotely close to this would be the myth of Daedalus."

"Hey, I know that one. It's about a man named Daedalus who helped a lady named Ariadne how her friend Theseus could escape form the labyrinth of the minotaur in a city called Crete. He was only able to do that because he was the one who made the labyrinth." I pointed out.

"Yeah that's right Ghetto. Because of that, the king named Minos trapped him and his son Icarus in the same labyrinth, knowing that it would be impossible for even the creator of the labyrinth to escape without a clue." Nick said remembering the tale.

"A cording to the myth: Daedalus used wax and feathers he found in the labyrinth. He warned his son not to fly to high or the wing would melt. However… Icarus was so excited that he forgot his father's warning and flew to close to the sun. Tus his wings melted, and he fell into the ocean below." Cory finished.

"I get that they had wings but what does all of this have to do with the sudden appearance of Nick's wings? Where they living angels to?" I asked.

"We don't know. Some Living Angels say they were and that's why Daedalus's plan worked. Others say that they became the first after one of the gods decided that they didn't deserve to be locked up in that maze and gave there wing the power of flight. Others say that Daedalus knew a few spells and used them to make the wings real. But either way I have a feeling that were in for a long raid." Nick said.

"So, what about your other powers Nick? Have you been able to use them yet?" Cory asked curiously.

"Well I don't know Cory. I haven't been able to try them out yet. Do you think I should try them out?" Nick asked aloud.

"Well I don't any harm in it. I mean has long were careful and don't try anything to powerful we should be good to go." Cary said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Wait so you guys got magic on your world to? Like actual legit magic?" I asked we didn't have that here, so I was surprised.

"Yeah almost everyone does so that, so it taught in schools, were required to know our base magic. Which is the magic where born with. However, there are magics that only few people can use but it's extremely rare." Nick explained.

"Really? That's cool. So can ether of you two use one of those magics?" I asked curiously. Cory and Nick looked at each other nervously.

"Well… I can but it's not one of the known forms of magic. It's called Ryuuzu Magick. It's an ancient from of magic. Old Magics are called Magick. But they normally not used has much because modern day magic is known to be safer for the people to use. In fact, you must be of age 18 before you can use and practices it without supervision. Well unless it's an emergency. But if you are age 14 you don't have to have an overseer be the one supervising you." Nick revealed.

"So Basically, you can't use it unless it's an emergency. Well that's fine we've survived without magic so far." I said before turning to Cory. "What about you Cory? Can you use one of the rare magics?"

"No not really any way why don't we start with summoning our key blades Nick? That won't make any sound. So, no one else will hear. Not even the guys inside." Cory suggested. Nick didn't seem to have a problem with that, so they gave it a try.

"So, what's a keyblade anyway? Is it like a sword but in the shape of a key or something?" Growing up here on this earth I never heard much about these sorts of things.

"A Keyblade is a sword that only some people can use. It allows the user to travel between worlds. There are two types of Keyblade users. The first being the light keyblade user and then there's the dark keyblade users both are equally powerful." Cory explained.

"So, what's the difference between them? And how does a keyblade choose it's wilder?" I asked curious.

"Well… there are two ways a wilder can be chosen in three ways. The first would be for a keyblade master to past down there keyblade to a younger generation. Traditional It might be there son or daughter or a friend's child. Sometimes it could be a stranger has well. The other way a wilder can be chosen would be if a keyblade's wilder falls in battle. The blade will seek out a new wilder and that's when it does the awakening process begins." Nick explained carefully.

"What's the awakening process like?" I asked having a feeling that it was related to the weird dreams that I had been having. For the last week I've been dreaming of a weird place that was made of stained glass.

"Well… it normally takes a few weeks at best a few months at worst. It starts out like a faded dream, but it gets more clearer has time moves on. This phase is normally called the dream phase. The second phase is called the training phase. It starts once the dreams have full become clear. The new wider will be able to start summoning there keyblade outside of their dreams. That's when they normally start their training too. After they complete their training, they can take the mark of mastery exam. Which is like the final test to see who can became a master. A keyblade master job is to teach a new keyblade wider how to use their blade. Not all keyblade wielders have a master. But it's still possible. To become a master with having one of your own another master can recommend that you take the test." Nick explained.

"Has for the difference between light and dark keyblade wielders. There really isn't any. In fact, many keyblade users never find out what kind they are. Not to mention that it can change over time." Cory revealed.

"Hey guys can you tell me more about the dreams that a new keyblade wider can have? I've been having these weird dreams for the last week. They've been about this place with glass panes and complete darkness." I told them hoping for some answers. Cory and Nick looked at each other and back to me.

"Ghetto can you tell us more about your dreams? We need to make sure that were talking about the something." Nick explained.

"Well… at first I feel like I'm fallen then I land on a glass pane. It a circle and I couldn't see anything beyond it because of how dark it was. The pane had a person that looked like me and you guys where in the background." I told what I remembered form my dream. Cory and Nick looked at each other for a second.

"Well Cory looks like we got a new keyblade wider in our mist. What kind of keyblade do you think he'll have?" Nick asked.

"Hm… I don't know Nick. Guess will just have to wait and see huh?" Cory replied with a smile. That was the last time I had seen Nick smile like that. For that night we talk more about keyblades, trying out Cory and Nick's powers and telling stories form the other world until Uni came to check on us to make sure we were alright.

Flashback end

"I see, so that's how know about Nick special abilities. So how is Nick now?" Jack asked me carefully. I thought about telling him about what happened a week ago. But decided against it. I realized that I had to tell him about Nick's disappearance. I did just that has we walk back to the CDC. By the time we got there. The others were waiting for me at the gate.

"Ghetto who are those two people with you and did you find Nick?" Major Gray the DeFacto leader of the CDC before Nick, asked me. Before we came a round Major gray was the leader around here. But he saw Nick's skills at leading and felt that he would be the best candidate for the new field leader. He was right.

"Guys this is Jack and little Duck. And no, I couldn't find Nick anywhere." I replied sadly.

Major Gray was about to ask something else when someone called out Jack and little Duck's names. She had blond her with brown eyes and fare skin. She had a blue dress black shoes. We found her about two weeks ago. The day before nick broke his leg.

"Little Angel what are you doing here?! Ropo been worried about you!" Jack said to the little girl.

 _ **Flashback about two weeks ago:**_

Me and Nick were on a supply run. Shark and Ak were in a sperate building just across the street from us. "Hey Ghetto, have you found anything?" Nick asked me.

"Nope, nothing but a few cans of fresh peaches." I answered. Suddenly I heard the voice of a little girl crying. "Hey Nick, do you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like it's coming from upstairs. It sounds like someone I know but…" Nick replied unsure.

"Wait you think it's someone from your world?" I asked quickly. Nick nodded and headed up the stairs to investigate. "So… Nick who do you think it is?" I asked

"Well… I don't know for sure, but I think that it might be the younger sister of one of my friends. I really hope I'm wrong though. She's only 7 years old. Jourdan was 12 when… you know…" He didn't need to finish what he was saying.

"Yeah… that's five years younger than Jordan was when he was here…" I remembered. We finally made it to the top of the staircase.

"I think it's coming from in here." Nick said, gesturing to the door on the right side of the room. It looked to be a regular apartment only a destroyed it looked like someone had been living here for about two weeks. We found ourselves in the bedroom that looked to be in the best shape out of all the rooms in the apartments, which wasn't saying much. Nick when over to the bed and looked underneath.

"Mr. Nick is that you?" Has the little girl came out from under the bed. Nick was almost speechless when he saw her. That's when I knew he had been right.

"Angel Kenton what in world were you doing under there?!" Nick almost shouted. The bed had looked as though It was about to fall apart.

"I was waiting for Ropo at school for him to pick me up. Then suddenly this bad guy named Odis came and grabbed me from the teacher. He took me too his lab and put me Jack and Little Duck in these pod-like things and I ended up here. Nick looked startled for a moment.

"Angel do you mean the same person form the foundation brake down incident?" Nick asked. The kid nodded and Nick turned to with a look I hadn't seen since the white house blew up. "Ghetto I need you to head back to the CDC and find Cory. Have him meet me back in my room in 10 minutes. It has to do with my home world" I ran back to the CDC and talked to Cory and we went to Nick's room.

"Alright Nick what did you need too see both me and Ghetto for? In the time I've known you you've never called a meet like this less it was important." Cory said seriously. Nick then explained what angle told us.


End file.
